


I've Looked For You

by Marry234328



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Соулмейт AU, ангст, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Ты рождаешься с инициалами своего соулмейта на запястье, а его голос озвучивает твои мысли.Когда Патрик встречает Пита, он знает, что Пит его соулмейт. В чем проблема? Пит даже не хочет знать, что Патрик существует.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way (Background), Joe Trohman/Andy Hurley (Background), Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 2





	1. Камень в ботинке Патрика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Looked For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512106) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



С рождения, у Патрика была татуировка на запястье. По правилам вселенной она, по всей видимости, была инициалами его соулмейта. Голос в его голове, звучащий в его мыслях, тоже принадлежал его соулмейту.  
Как правило, вы думаете, что это чертовски круто — вы получаете информацию о своей второй половинке? Найти её проще простого? НЕВЕРНО!

Это раздражало. Все всегда хотели увидеть ваши инициалы, посмотреть, совпадают ли они. Они хотели знать, как звучит голос. И это было хорошо, для большинства детей - кроме Патрика.

У него были не только смешные инициалы – ПЛКВ III – но и голос в голове ...принадлежал парню.  
Когда Патрик был подростком, он поклялся, что он не гей, никоим образом. Это была просто ... девушка с очень глубоким голосом.

Но теперь, когда Патрику было двадцать три года, он полностью смирился с тем, что он гей: он находил слишком многих парней горячими, чтобы не быть при этом геем. Но, несмотря на то, что Патрик смирился с этим, он все равно молчал.

Теперь, на протяжении многих лет, Патрик, смотря на других парней, старался внимательно прислушиваться к их голосу, чтобы понять, была ли это его родственная душа, но он не должен был себя обманывать: когда вы приближаетесь к встрече с вашей половинкой, татуировку начинает жечь. Его татуировка была ледяной с того дня, как он родился.  
  
— Господи блять, эта штука горит. Кажется, будто там сто градусов. Потрогай, мужик, — Джо, сосед Патрика по квартире, нахмурился, протягивая руку своему низкому другу.

Патрик осторожно положил руку на запястье Джо, обнаружив, что кожа немного теплая, но не более.

— Нет, чувак, я не чувствую.

— Чёрт, это странно, — Джо приблизил запястье к своему лицу, внимательно рассматривая буквы. — Но я думаю, что знаю, кто это. Я видел эту девушку на днях в музыкальном магазине, и она была _великолепна_ , мужик. Когда я увидел её, она начала гореть, как будто я в заднице сатаны, — Джо покачал головой, смеясь.

— Ну, это всегда хорошо, — Патрик слегка улыбнулся. Ему было двадцать три года, и его татуировка даже не покалывала - во всяком случае, она всегда была очень холодной. Он уже оставил надежду, что когда-нибудь найдет свою вторую половинку.

— Да. Я просто надеюсь, что увижу её снова. Я почти уверен, что слышал как она говорит, и это был голос, — сказал Джо, покачивая головой, чтобы показать, что он имел в виду.  
— Ну, знаешь, голос мыслей?

— Я понял, что ты имел в виду, Джо, — Патрик немного рассмеялся, повернув за угол к их дому.

И тогда он увидел его.

Патрик остановился, когда его запястье начало гореть, он уставился на парня, стоящего у ступеней его дома.

Он был невысоким, чертовски загорелым, и у него были длинные, лохматые, черные волосы. На нём были узкие джинсы и футболка Iron Maiden. И он был прекрасен.

— Эй, Патрик, что случилось? — Джо стоял в нескольких метрах от Патрика, смущенно оглядываясь через плечо.

— Хм? О ничего. Просто ... камень попал в ботинок, — Патрик потряс секунду ногой, притворяясь, что пытался вытащить камень. — Вот и всё! Пошли.

Плотно обернув ладонью левой руки запястье, Патрик прошел мимо парня. Его родственная душа.

Черт, Патрик попал.


	2. Пит проебался

Пит был немного смущён своей татуировкой. ПМС. Серьёзно? Из всех миллиардов людей на земле он должен был получить человека с инициалами ПМС? Ахуенно. Он делал всё, что мог, чтобы скрыть это, потому что с этим и голосом в голове он наверняка стал бы предметом насмешек.

Пит всегда думал, что он натурал. То, что голос был мужским, было неправильно. Потому что Пит Вентц не был геем. Без вариантов.  
До тех пор, пока у него не заела песня в голове, и, конечно же, этот гребаный голос пел её, и это было красиво, так прекрасно – и у Пита встал. Самый неловкий момент в его жизни. Конечно, никто об этом не знал, но он знал, что когда он дрочил в душе, всё, о чем он мог думать, был этот голос, этот великолепный гребаный голос и что он хочет найти человека, которому он принадлежит.  
Но до тех пор, пока он его не нашел, он подумал, почему нужно игнорировать других горячих парней, которых он видел? Так что, у Пита были парни. И девушки. Некоторые из них были певцами, а некоторые - нет. Но он притворялся, что их голос заводил его, когда он на самом деле думал о своем соулмейте - о своём ПМС.

Нового парня Пита звали Майки - он был высоким, худым и пиздец каким симпатичным. Пит знал, что он не был его соулмейтом, но он всё ещё придерживался той же политики, что и прежде, даже когда его возраст приблизился к двадцати восьми годам.

Но, честно говоря, Пит беспокоился. Ему было почти двадцать восемь, и у него не было времени дурачиться с этими парнями. Но, конечно, он не говорил Майки об этом. Они просто продолжали встречаться и притворяться, что всё в порядке, что у них обоих не было их соулмейтов.  
Они притворялись.

***

Когда Майки захотел переехать, Пит был с ним согласен. Ему надоели одни и те же улицы, здания, растения. Так что, они переехали.  
Пит решил, что в конечном итоге они проведут свою жизнь вместе, ему было двадцать восемь, и он всё ещё не встретил свою вторую половинку. Было неслыханно, если не встретил свою вторую половину к двадцати трем, поэтому в двадцать восемь лет Пит считался уродцем.

Это было хорошо для него. Он не возражал быть уродцем - у него был Майки, а у Майки был он, и они оба были довольны этим, хоть Пит и тайно жалел, что не может найти ПМС, и он предполагал, что Майки тоже хотел бы найти свою вторую половинку. Пит не помнит её инициалы. Зачем запоминать инициалы человека, из-за которого Майки может оставить его?  
Поэтому Пит стоял снаружи, направляя грузчиков, наслаждаясь легким ветром и прохладной температурой. Майки только что вошел внутрь, чтобы убедиться, что грузчики попали в нужную квартиру, когда Пит почувствовал это.

Жар на его запястье.

Он быстро моргнул, посмотрел на своё запястье, и начал трясти рукой, прежде чем понял, что происходит. 

Его соулмейт был рядом.

Пит огляделся в панике, пытаясь найти его, а затем понял, что не знает, как он выглядит, и его плечи опустились.

_Ну, ебать, что мне теперь делать?_

Думай. Думай. Голос!

Он пытался казаться спокойным, чтобы не напугать никого рядом. Он услышал этот чертов голос, казалось, что он перекрывает все другие голоса на улице.

— Просто ... камень в моем ботинке.

Пит был вне себя от радости и на мгновение чуть не начал буквально прыгать в ликовании, но понял, что должен предупредить Майки. Он не .... Он не хотел разбивать сердце Майки. Но как он мог? Он знал, что его соулмейт был на этой самой улице, просто ... неизвестно где именно. Он не мог отказаться от своей родственной души!

— Что-то не так? — голос Майки. 

Дерьмо.

— Нет нет. Просто ... задумался, — Пит пытался придумать ложь, не желая тревожить Майки, - он даже не знал, кем был его соулмейт.

— Хорошо. Всего лишь уточняю.

Поцеловав его в щеку, Майки снова исчез.

А Пит просто проебался.


	3. Патрик одержим ПЛКВ III

Патрик не мог перестать думать о нем. На работе, пока он смотрел телевизор, мыл посуду, буквально _постоянно_. Он не проводил всё время в мечтах — он не такой парень. Но он держал это в своей голове.

Патрик фантазировал об их встрече. Как его звали. Каково было бы целовать его. И это озадачивало Патрика, потому что обычно он был не из таких парней, но он определенно знал, что ПЛКВ III был его соулмейтом, поэтому он не мог выкинуть его из головы.

В свободное время он часто думал об одной из своих фантазий. Это было так:

  
_Патрик ждал лифт на своем этаже, двери только начали закрываться, когда он увидел, как ПЛКВ выбежал в коридор, уставившись на закрывающийся лифт. С паническим взглядом он начал бежать к нему. Патрик высунулся и схватил закрывающиеся двери, открыв их человеку, входящему в лифт._

_— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он, сделав небольшой вздох._

_— Эм, да, всегда пожалуйста, — Патрик отступил назад в угол, моргая от неверия._

_— Ты-ты-эм, — он быстро моргнул и покачал головой. — Как тебя зовут?_

_— Патрик, — он замолк, все еще ошеломленный, пока не вспомнил обычай сказать свое имя полностью, когда кто-то спросил. — Гм, Патрик Мартин Стамп._

_ПЛКВ вздохнул с облегчением._

_— ПМС. Ты ... ты. Это ты._

_Прежде чем Патрик мог начать думать, ПЛКВ начал целовать его. Он на секунду удивился и застыл, но все же поцеловал его в ответ. Одной рукой держа ПЛКВ за талию, другой он пробежался по волосам, сгребая пальцами пряди. ПЛКВ, очевидно, был рад тому, что нашёл Патрика, он прижал его к стене, и одна рука схватила его за бедро и подняла его, зацепив ногу Патрика на талии ПЛКВ, двигая бедрами в сторону Патрика, вырывая небольшой стон._

Конечно, маленькая фантазия никогда не была чем-то больше, чем мыслями Патрика, когда он в душе или один в своей комнате.

Но Патрик очень часто мечтал об имени ПЛКВ. Престон? Пол? Он не похож на Престона или Пола, или даже на Патрика. (Это было бы странно, встречаться с кем-то по имени Патрик.)

Иногда Патрик видел его, вспышку коричневой кожи здесь, пятно черных волос там, каждый раз, когда его запястье горело, но Патрик никогда не встречался с ним.

Патрик был в поисках ПЛКВ — всегда смотрел, ждал его где-нибудь.

— Патрик? Что ты ищешь? — Джо рассмеялся, широко улыбаясь.

— Ничего, — Патрик посмотрел на стол, где они обедали, небрежно пожав плечами.

— Чувак. Я знаю, когда ты лжешь мне. Что это было?

Патрик нахмурился, на мгновение задумавшись.

— Этмйслмт, — пробормотал он, все слова смешались, друг с другом в кучу неразборчивых слогов.

— Что? — Джо нахмурился, смотря на него "с меня хватит твоего дерьма" взглядом.

— Этомойсоулмейт.

— Патрик, ради Бога, медленнее! Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь.

— Это. Мой. Проклятый. Соулмейт.

—Подожди. Кто?

— Я ... я не уверен. Я видел его снаружи, и я ... я знал, что это он, но я ... Я не видел его с тех пор, и я ... я хочу его найти, но он ... как будто он сквозь землю провалился...

Джо рассмеялся.

— Медленнее, медленнее. Во-первых, он? Я не знал, что ты гей. Круто. Во вторых...

Глаза Патрика широко распахнулись.

— Подожди, ты… для тебя нормально то, что я гей?

— Да, чувак, поэтому я сказал «круто», — Джо распахнул глаза в жесте "вау, тот парень наверняка особенный", но продолжил. — Во-вторых, когда это было?

— Помнишь, на днях мы шли домой, а я просто остановился, а потом сказал, что у меня камень в ботинке? — Патрик опёрся локтем на стол и положил подбородок на руку.  
Джо задумался, глядя на лицо Патрика.

— О, да!

— Это потому, что мое запястье начало гореть. Как ты и сказал, как в заднице сатаны.

Оба мужчины громко рассмеялись, но, заметив свирепые взгляды с соседних столов, немного успокоились, но смеяться всё равно продолжили.

— Да, это отстойно, не так ли? — Джо с улыбкой убрал свои волосы с лица, очевидно, радуясь, что Патрик нашёл свою вторую половинку.

— Да. Дело в том, что я видел его, и я знал, что это он - татуировка была похожа на проклятый магнит, подталкивая меня к нему, но ... он ... он даже не поднял глаза. Если горит моя, его тогда тоже должна. Разве он не хочет иметь вторую половинку? Или у него уже есть девушка или что-то еще? Или вселенная просто на самом деле проебалась на мне?

— Я не знаю, но ... он стоял около машины грузоперевозок? Высокий, тощий, в очках? — Джо сделал большой глоток кофе, и откинулся на спинку стула, словно оценивая Патрика.  
  
— Нет, нет, он был ... он был низким, загорелым, как черт, татуировки и чёрные волосы. Но да, он стоял около машины грузоперевозок.  
  
Глаза Джо сначала расширились, но потом наполнились сочувствием.  
— Прости, Патрик, он …  
  
— Что? Что такое? — его желудок подпрыгнул от волнения. Он ... он не мог себе представить, что у ПЛКВ уже есть девушка или парень. Как можно встречаться с человеком зная, что он не твой соулмейт? Что, если ... что, если соулмейт Патрика не был заинтересован в том, чтобы найти его.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, но ...У него, похоже, уже есть парень. К нему тогда подошел другой парень и поцеловал его в щеку, и все это выглядело типа у них любовь морковь и все такое.  
  
Патрик расстроился после слова “парень”.  
  
Весь его мир рушился.


	4. "Не смотри на него так, Пит"

Пит проснулся рано утром от запаха яиц и бекона. Конечно, «рано» для Пита Вентца было не раньше девяти, если у него не было никаких важных дел или работы. Но обычно, «рано» это было десять утра.

Пит медленно выкатился из постели и пошёл на кухню, чтобы увидеть Майки, который тихо готовил им завтрак. Пит продолжал плестись, но он должно быть слишком громко шагал, потому что Майки улыбаясь, обернулся.

— Утра. Я удивлён видеть тебя, сейчас только… — Майки посмотрел на часы на плите. —  
Еще только десять! Блин, — он весело рассмеялся и вернулся к приготовлению пищи. — Что тебя разбудило?

— Не уверен, — Пит сел за кухонный стол, немного дрожа без теплого одеяла, которое осталось в кровати. — Вероятно, запах бекона, — Пит усмехнулся и встал, пересекая небольшую кухню за несколько шагов, чтобы обнять Майки со спины.

— Когда будет готово? — голос Пита был приглушен рубашкой Майки, потому что он прислонился лицом к его спине.

— Скоро, — спина Майки немного вздрогнула от его смеха.

— Не смейся, я голоден.

***

Пит вздохнул. Он был запутан на тысячу процентов. Он хотел встретиться с ПМС, но… он не хотел расставаться с Майки. Пит не думал, что он сможет вот так разбить сердце Майки. Но потом у него возникла идея.

Пит взял свой телефон и положил его в задний карман штанов, прежде чем выйти в гостиную. Майки сидел на диване, с ноутбуком на коленях, и выглядел довольно сосредоточенным на том, что было на экране. Пит схватил ботинки и сел на стул рядом с диваном, проскользнул ногами внутрь, завязал шнурки и сказал:

— Майки, я ухожу. Мой босс попросил меня что-то сделать, и я не уверен, что знаю как это сделать. Я пойду подышу свежим воздухом и просто… прогуляюсь и попытаюсь выяснить, как это сделать, — Пит сделал глубокий вдох после того, как он извергнул слова, и надел толстовку, которая валялась рядом.

— Хорошо, — сказал Майки, не отрываясь от экрана.

Пит нерешительно поцеловал Майки в щеку, ощущая щетину под губами, а затем ушел, прежде чем его мозг мог взорваться ещё больше.

После оживлённой прогулки он постучал в дверь. Костяшки его пальцев задержались на дереве всего на секунду, прежде чем он убрал руку обратно в карман.

Дверь распахнулась, представив взгляду сонного и взъерошенного Джерарда. Он мгновенно моргнул от солнечного света, прежде чем его глаза сосредоточились на Пите.

— Пит? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — Пит вздохнул, испугавшись всего. Он не хотел расстраивать Майки, но… его соулмейт. Что если его соулмейту не понравится то, что он встречается с другими людьми.

Фрэнк появился в дверях за Джерардом.

— Что происходит?

— Могу ли я войти? Это может занять некоторое время.

Джерард и Фрэнк отошли назад, позволив Питу войти. Они прошли в гостиную и сели на диван рядом друг с другом.  
Пит сел на кресло, наклонившись вперед, его локти прижались к его бедрам.

— Итак, эм, очевидно, вы, ребята, знаете о соулмейтах…

— Черт, конечно мы знаем.

Пит поднял глаза, и увидел, как Фрэнк коротко поцеловал Джерарда.

— Замолчи и слушай.

Джерард слегка покраснел и ударил Фрэнка затылком, но жестом сказал Питу продолжить.

— Извини. Продолжай.

— Хм… на днях, а, когда мы с Майки переезжали… Я почувствовал это, — Пит поднял запястье, указывая на татуировку. — Это, ну знаете, — он вздохнул и опустил руку на колени, поглаживая буквы. — Я не видел его, я просто… я слышал его, на улице, и я знал, что он там, и … — Пит сморгнул слезы и вздохнул. — И я хочу встретиться с ним, он мой соулмейт, но я не хочу расставаться с Майки. Я его очень люблю, но… я…

Пит был прерван подушкой, ударившей его в лицо.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной?

Пит поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть Джерарда в раздраженной позе.

— Не смотри, блять, так на меня. Порви с моим братом. Не встречайся с ним, когда знаешь, что твой соулмейт близко. Лучше расстроить его сейчас, чтобы он был в порядке, когда встретит своего соулмейта, чем «Привет, Майки, это мой соулмейт и я оставляю тебя ради него».

Пит мягко кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Пит. Посмотри на меня, — голос Джерарда был мягче, он не казался безумным.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивался из-за этого. Если ты думаешь, что вселенная действительно ошиблась, и ты настолько сильно любишь Майки, что он должен быть твоим соулмейтом, тогда… Наверное, это можно будет выяснить. Но… я… — Джерард прервался, глядя на Фрэнка, будто прося разрешение, что он может продолжать говорить. Фрэнк кивнул.

— Я не думаю, что вы, ребята, соулмейты.

— Я знаю. Я знаю. Я понял, — Пит вздохнул и кивнул. — Я просто… я просто чувствую, будто я чего-то не понимаю.

— Я думаю, тебе просто нужно встретиться с твоим соулмейтом, — Фрэнк улыбнулся, переплетая пальцы с Джерардом. — Думаю, как только ты встретишься с ним, ты… ты действительно поймешь, что ты должен делать. Я знаю, у меня так и было. В ту минуту, когда я увидел Джерарда, и услышал его голос, я понял, что он был тем, с кем я хотел бы провести всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Джерард снова улыбнулся Фрэнку, выглядя на две _тысячи_ процентов влюбленным. Это было отвратительно восхитительно.

— Как только ты встретишь своего соулмейта, ты влюбишься так чертовски сильно, это будет похоже на то, будто Майки никогда не существовало, — Джерард сделал паузу. — И я имею в виду, я… я не желаю такого Майки, я люблю его, но я не хочу, чтобы он тратил всю свою жизнь на того, кто не является его соулмейтом. Я не говорю, что ты… блять, я плох в речах.

Пит засмеялся.  
— Нет, я понимаю к чему ты клонишь. Я действительно понимаю, — он встал и похлопал его по плечу. — Я… я думаю, я знаю, что я должен сделать.

— В любое время, Пит. Тебе всегда рады, даже после того, как ты расстанешься с Майки, — усмехнулся Фрэнк, когда он с Джерардом встал и пошел провожать Пита до двери.

— Тогда увидимся с вами, когда я буду по эту сторону мира.

— Так и будет, пока, Пит.

***

Пит пошёл домой не сразу. В конце концов, он сидел в маленьком кафе, думая обо всём. Он знал, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы очистить его разум: ему нужно встретиться с ПМС. Но как он мог это сделать, когда он даже не знал, где он живет?

Он вздохнул и посмотрел на закручивающийся рисунок в своей чашке кофе, когда прозвенел колокольчик на открывающейся двери. Он даже не взглянул туда, резкий звук не привлек его внимания.

А его горящее запястье – да.  
Пит с тревогой поднял взгляд. Он понял это. Он знал, что ПМС был сейчас в кофейне, рядом с ним. Он встанет на стол и крикнет всем замереть и пойдет проверять татуировки, чтобы найти подходящую.

(Шутка, у Пита не настолько железные яйца).

Но он огляделся вокруг, пытаясь услышать голос ПМС.

Он ничего не услышал, к своему разочарованию, но увидел парня. Парня с рыжими волосами, чертовски низкого, и еще он был в шляпе. Он стоял рядом с высоким парнем, который был брюнетом с афро.

Пит потряс головой. У него уже был соулмейт. Сейчас не время разглядывать милых мальчиков.

Но потом, когда парень ушел, его запястье перестало гореть так резко, будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем.

Пит снова посмотрел в свой кофе.

— Ну блять.


	5. Патрик немного расстроен

— Джо, богом клянусь, если Пол Луи Кевин Уэсли* ебаный третий не появится в ближайшее время, я не переживу этого, — Патрик перекатился на диване, чтобы видеть Джо.

— Пол… Луи… Кевин… Уэсли, — Джо замолчал на секунду, прежде чем начать смеяться над нелепым именем. — Ты прикалываешься надо мной?

— Чувак, я не знаю его имени! Это ПЛКВ III, так что я делаю предположения, — Патрик встал и пошёл на кухню, чтобы найти еды.

— Окей, хорошая причина, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что это всё-таки Пол Луи Кевин Уэсли. Я не думаю, что какие то родители могут настолько ненавидеть своего ребёнка, что бы назвать его так. Даже если убрать двойное среднее имя, его имя все ещё будет Пол Уэсли. Ужасно.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, мужик. Мои родители назвали меня Патрик Мартин Стамп. ПМС. Мне просто жаль Пола, у него ПМС на запястье. Спорю, он был очень “рад” этому в старшей школе.

— Справедливо.

Патрик вернулся в гостиную, держа в руках пару обуви.

— Эй, мужик, у нас, типа, нихуя нет из еды, так что я пойду и куплю что-нибудь на обед. Что тебе взять? — Патрик наклонился и обул ботинки, пока говорил, глядя на Джо через плечо.

— М, не знаю, китайскую кухню или что-нибудь ещё. Ты знаешь, что мне нравится, — Джо пошарил в кармане и кинул в Патрика десяти долларовую купюру. — Этого должно хватить.

— Хорошо, — Патрик положил деньги в свой карман, прежде чем взял куртку и вышел за дверь, одевая её на пути к лифту.

Он стоял и ждал когда двери закроются, и как только они начали закрываться, он увидел фигуру близко в холле, и переступил через порог лифта, придерживая двери.

Когда фигура повернулась лицом к лифту, Патрик почувствовал, как у него стянуло грудь, и он забыл, как дышать.

ПЛКВ.

Он зашёл в лифт с улыбкой.  
— Спасибо, что подержал лифт!

Почему его тату не горит?

— Э-э, всегда пожалуйста, — сказал неловко Патрик, а после обнаружил, что он пытается забиться в угол.

ПЛКВ широко распахнул глаза, видимо признав голос Патрика.  
— Подожди, что? Как - как тебя зовут?

Патрик с трудом сглотнул, пиздецки нервничая. У него было такое чувство, будто он сейчас расплачется. Что если ПЛКВ не хочет его? Подождите - сейчас нет времени на это!  
— Патрик Мартин Стамп.

— Огосподиблять. Ты это он. О боже, — выдохнул он, оглядываясь на Патрика.

— Ты обидишься, если я…

— Привет, детка.

Слова были адресованы ПЛКВ от парня, который стоял у открытых дверей лифта, сигналящего, что они прибыли на первый этаж. Он был высоким, худым и в очках.

— Привет, Майки, — ПЛКВ смотрел на пол, пока они выходили из лифта, а после слабо приобнял Майки за талию. — Э, это… Это Патрик, — ПЛКВ посмотрел на Майки, будто прося им подтверждения.

— О, привет, я Майки, — высокий парень, улыбаясь, протянул Патрику руку.

Патрик слабо ее пожал, и обернулся к ПЛКВ.  
— Эм, я не расслышал твоего имени, — ему нужна была последняя капелька информации, если он собирался позволить ему вот так уйти.

— Пит, — на лице у Пита была грустная, нежная улыбка. В его глазах можно было увидеть подавленность и извинения. — Питер Льюис Кингстон Вентц третий.

Майки смущенно посмотрел на Пита, на что тот просто пожал плечами. Очевидно, Пит давно не называл своего полного имени.

— Эм, приятно познакомиться, Пит, — Патрик концентрировался всем своим существом, чтобы не разразиться рыданиями прямо там.

— Взаимно, Патрик.

Пит и Майки начали уходить прочь, оставляя Патрика одного.

И в последнюю секунду, прежде чем Пит зашёл в лифт с Майки, он посмотрел через плечо и беззвучно прошептал губами “извини”.

Не думая, Патрик побежал по лестнице обратно в свою квартиру. Зайдя в неё, он обрушился на входную дверь, с разбитым сердцем.

Услышав истеричные всхлипы и надрывное дыхание Патрика, прибежал Джо, в глазах которого можно было увидеть заботу.  
— Что, что случилось, что?

— Его зовут Пит.

***

Патрик свернулся калачиком на кровати, натянув одеяло себе на голову. Он знал, что у Пита есть парень, но он никогда не думал, что встреча с ним будет такой.

Он… Он представил себе, что Пит мог бы оставить своего парня или бросить его и… Честно говоря, он бы хотел, чтобы его фантазии стали реальностью.

Он больше не был уверен, что теперь делать со своей жизнью. Все что от него осталось, было ужасно подавленным, и он просто хотел провести весь день в кровати.

Патрик вздохнул и проверил свой телефон. Никаких новых сообщений.

Он практически просидел около своей входной двери прошлые четыре дня, ища Пита. Он часами стоял в лифте, ища Пита. Он гулял в холле, ища Пита.

Это вероятно напоминало преследование. Но он… Он должен был найти Пита. Осознав, что за хуйня вообще произошла, Пит собирался оставить Майки? Питу было не все равно на Патрика?

Незнание убивало его. Но опять же.

Он не был уверен, что сможет выдержать встречу с Питом, если Пит скажет что-то типа “э, парень посмотри, Майки мне нравится больше. Извини, чувак” и оставит его.

Но он должен был хотя бы дать Питу шанс, не так ли?

  
***

*Paul Louis Kevin Wesley


	6. Пит немного грустный

Пит молчал всё время, что они поднимались на лифте, и пытался игнорировать руку Майки обнимающую его. Он моргал снова и снова и снова, пытаясь осмыслить, что только что произошло.

Это был его соулмейт.

Он был красивым. Его голос подходил его телу, и его зовут Патрик. Он поднёс руку к губам, беззвучно произнося его имя, снова и снова, чувствуя его, ощущая движение губ. Когда он осознал, что он делает, он накрыл рот рукой и, прокашлявшись, опустил её.

Блять.

Когда он уходил, взгляд на лице Патрика опустошил его ебучее сердце. Он знал, что он порвёт с Майки скоро. Патрик… Он должен узнать это. Узнать, как много он уже значит для Пита.

В его горле пересохло, а глаза угрожали пролить слезы. Он сделал резкий вздох, но снова замаскировал его под кашель. Он не был уверен почему, но позволить Майки узнать, что он встретил своего соулмейта, виделось невозможным. Он почувствует себя очень плохо, если он просто скажет “я встретил своего соулмейта, пока” и просто…уйдёт.

Но это то, что он должен был сделать. Он должен был. Другого выбора не было.

Но он плохо себя чувствовал по этому поводу.

Дверь открылась, и Майки пропустил Пита вперёд, и в это время он нежно сжал рукой его задницу.

Витая в своих мыслях, Пит этого даже не заметил.

Майки прижал его к двери и начал целовать, залезая рукой под футболку. Пит мягко убрал его руку и повернул свою голову, чтобы Майки не смог его целовать. Он не мог этого сделать. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда все о чем он мог думать, был Патрик.

— Что не так? — Майки ухмыльнулся и поцеловал Пита в шею.

Пит выскользнул из объятий Майки и пошёл на кухню. Там, облокотившись на подоконник, он посмотрел вниз на улицу.

— Пит, что такое?

— Просто нехорошо себя чувствую.

Майки обернул руки вокруг Пита, крепко его обнимая.

Пит разорвал объятие Майки и быстро ушел. Он пришел в гостиную и сел в кресло, где Майки не мог дотянуться до него и наклонился расшнуровать свою обувь.

— Чувак, что за хуйня? Я просто пытаюсь обнять тебя.

Пит открыл рот, чтобы ответить, уровень его гнева вырос так быстро, будто кто-то нажал на переключатель, но быстро закрыл его, потому что испугался, что может выболтать свой секрет.  
— Я знаю. Извини. Просто… моя голова так сильно болит, и мне так жарко.

Майки подошел и приложил руку на лоб Пита.  
— Ты не кажешься горячим. Вообще-то ты даже холодный. Просто отдохни немного, и ты почувствуешь себя лучше позже.

Пит кивнул и оставил свои кроссовки и толстовку около кресла. Уйдя в спальню, он разделся и зарылся в одеяло.

Он притворялся, что спал, но думал только о Патрике, о том, каково это обнимать его, целовать его, и обниматься с ним ночью, когда они оба замерзли, но они не хотят встать за одеялом или прибавить температуру на термостате, когда они полагаются только на теплоту тел друг друга.

Майки зашел примерно через час, тихонько пошуршал чем-то пару минут и снова ушел. Пит продолжал притворяться спящим пока Майки был в комнате, ожидая пока он уйдет с повернутым лицом к двери, с закрытыми глазами и натянутым одеялом до подборка.

Пит мог только представить реакцию Патрика на то, что случилось сегодня в лобби.

Он представил, как Патрик возвращается в свою квартиру, рушится прямо за дверью, слезы льются на его фарфоровую кожу, его безудержные рыдания. Его глаза покраснели, он чувствует, что не может дышать – но у него никого нет, кто мог бы поддержать его, потому Пита там нет, Пит сейчас с Майки.

Патрик забирается в кровать, уставший и натягивает одеяло на голову и немного плачет и уже безумно влюблённый в Пита и готовый сделать, что угодно, чтобы Пит ушёл от Майки и стал его. Он фантазирует о Пите, как Пит фантазирует о нём, перед тем как уснуть, Патрик фантазирует о более великолепном и волшебном поцелуе. И когда он проснётся, он почувствует себя настолько же уставшим и выжатым как когда он шёл спать, потому что слезы отнимают много сил. Патрик сделает себе завтрак и заберется обратно в кровать, возможно вместе с ноутбуком, чтобы не было скучно. И он закончит фантазировать и думать о Пите когда он заснет.

Пит мог только мечтать о том, как Патрик думает о нём, ведь так?  
Всё его сердце болело только о мысли, о том, что Патрик делает, что-то из этого. Это заставляло его немного плакать. Он сморгнул слёзы и понадеялся, что его всхлипы не привлекли внимание Майки.

Пит медленно встал с кровати, тихо прикрыл дверь и забрался обратно в кровать. Он отвернулся лицом к стене, натянул одеяло на голову и позволил слезам пролиться.  
Всему его существованию было больно от того, что Патрик может быть грустным из-за него или плакать из-за него и поэтому он плакал. Всхлипы потрясали его плечи и слезы падали повсюду: на простыни, на подушку, на наволочки, некоторые даже попали на одеяло, которым он был укрыт. Он громко вздохнул, его легкие горели от недостатка кислорода из-за его всхлипов.

Пит даже не думал о том, что может привлечь внимание Майки своим плачем, он игнорировал любую предосторожность и просто плакал. Он так сильно хотел быть с Патриком.

В этот момент Пит решил, что порвёт с Майки. Просто выпнет его.

Он прошёл в гостиную, его глаза всё ещё были влажными из-за слез, а его дыхание прерывалось, но Майки ушёл.

Когда он вернётся, Пит сделает это.

Если, конечно, у Пита всё ещё будут яйца, когда Майки вернётся.

Он надеется на это.


	7. Патрик едет на Багамы

Джо в раздражении уставился на Патрика. Джо настаивал на том, что Патрику нужно выходить из дома. Кроме работы Патрик никуда не ходил.

Патрик утверждал, что таким образом он переживает разбитое сердце, но, кажется, Джо лучше знает, как это сделать.

— Чувак, возьми чертов отпуск. Серьёзно. Тебе нужно выйти из дома, — Джо стоял в дверном проёме, с руками в карманах.

— Джо, я… я не знаю, — Патрик нахмурился и посмотрел на свой шкаф, в котором лежал чемодан. — У меня даже нет денег, — он сел на свою кровать и пробежался пальцами по волосам.  
  
— Я одолжу тебе денег, — Джо прошёл в комнату и сел рядом с Патриком. — Я серьезно беспокоюсь о тебе, Патрик. Ты не выходил никуда уже пару дней. Я знаю, что это было ужасно, потерять Пита, но…

— Я не просто потерял его, Джо! Он выбрал кого-то вместо меня, — Патрик со злостью встал и подошёл к окну, всматриваясь в окрестности.

— Значит, тебе нужно выбрать кого-то вместо него! Вернись сюда с горячей красоткой или горячим парнишкой, не важно, и заставь его ревновать! Вот что ты должен сделать, Патрик, — Джо проследовал к окну, положил руку на плечо Патрика, развернул его и посмотрел в глаза. — Пожалуйста? Ради меня?

— … Я подумаю об этом.

***

Патрик вздохнул и посмотрел на билет в своей руке. Это была худшая идея на свете. Но он был здесь, с билетом на Багамы. Почему он, блять, вообще делает это?

Ради Джо. Дерьмо, на что он готов ради лучшего друга.

Спустя пару часов он сидел в самолёте, стараясь игнорировать Пита и испытывая сильную грусть на задворках своего сознания. Черт, он даже рассмотрел всех людей в аэропорту.

Никто конечно из них не был Питом, но не важно.

Патрик уже вышел из самолёта, забрал свой багаж и покинул чертов аэропорт. Его немного раздражали люди. Он хотел просто добраться до своего номера в отеле, посмотреть телевизор и расслабиться…

Стоп, разве это не было противоположностью того, для чего нужен отпуск? 

Патрик вздохнул.

Он бросил свои сумки и вышел на балкон. (Джо настоял на номере с балконом.)

Патрик облокотился на перила и осмотрелся. Всё было не так плохо. 

На самом деле это было очень хорошо. Может быть, это всё-таки была неплохая идея.

***

Нахрен всё. Это был худший план на всём свете.

Но Патрик так не думал. (Ну, не в данный момент. Он подумает так позже.)

Потому что сейчас, он целовался с парнем в темном углу бара, и он практически сидел на коленях этого парня, чёрт возьми. Патрик отпрянул на момент, вдыхая воздух и смотря в глаза этого парня. Он не мог вспомнить, почему это ощущается немного неправильно. Он проигнорировал это чувство, и, решив продолжить начатое, забрался на колени парня и поцеловал его снова.

Парень – Патрик думает, что его зовут Билл, вроде бы?

— Эй, эм, не хочешь поехать ко мне?

Патрик снова отпрянул и посмотрел на него, небрежно кивнул, прежде чем пьяно поцеловал его в подтверждение.

Патрик был слишком пьян.

Они ждали такси снаружи, и Билли или как там его, блять, вообще зовут, прижал Патрика к стене и поцеловал, это было чертовски горячо, и его колено было между ног Патрика и прижималось к его промежности, чёрт.

— Нененене, мы должны потерпеть до квартиры, — нечленораздельно сказал Патрик. Он моргнул и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. 

— Хорошо, — Билли (?) поцеловал его ещё раз, прежде чем оторвался и просто взял Патрика за руку. 

Он переплел их руки, и начал слегка ими покачивать, и маленькое тату на запястье Патрика попало на свет и Патрик буквально сошёл с ума.

Он вырвал свою руку из руки Билла, и прижал к груди. Он почувствовал себя так, будто он изменяет Питу.

— Патрик? — Билл повернулся и посмотрел на Патрика с беспокойством. — Что такое?

— Я… я… не могу, я не могу, я…

Патрик сморгнул слезы, набрал воздуха в легкие, развернулся и убежал в свой отель. Он очень часто вдыхал воздух, забыв на некоторое время о своей астме, он так торопился добраться до своего номера, чтобы позвонить Джо и начать плакать.

Уже под защитой своего номера (и под защитой альбутерола, спасибо господу за ингаляторы), он набрал номер Джо со слезами, скатывающимися лицу.

— Джо, я, там был парень по имени Билл, и он был милым, и я практически поехал к нему в квартиру, Джо, я…

— Патрик? Патрик! Успокойся. Глубоко вдохни. Я не могу тебя понять, когда ты плачешь.

Патрик взял передышку, вдохнул и продолжил говорить.  
— Я был… Я был в баре, и я напился, о господи я так сильно напился, и я почти изменил Питу с этим милым парнем по имени Билл, и я почти поехал к нему в квартиру, Джо…

Джо громко рассмеялся, и улыбка чувствовалась в его голосе.

— Что?

— Патрик, в этом и был весь смысл путешествия! Забыть Пита.

Патрик надул губы.

— Я не хочу забывать Пита.

Джо замолчал на секунду, будто размышляя о чём-то.  
— Хорошо. Тебе просто нужно поспать, Патрик, — сказал он со знанием в голосе.

— … Хорошо.

Патрик положил трубку, снял с себя всю одежду и упал на кровать. Он был немного сонным, ладно, может немного больше чем немного.

***

Когда Патрик проснулся следующим утром, у него адски болела голова. Первая вещь, которую он сделал, это позвонил Джо.

— Джо? Моя голова сейчас взорвется, что, блять, произошло?

Джо громко рассмеялся, и Патрик отодвинул телефон от уха, вздрагивая.  
— Тсс. Заткнись. Что со мной не так? 

— У тебя похмелье, чувак. Ты помнишь свой ночной кризис с Биллом?

Патрик немного подумал и сел.  
— Блять, я… что случилось?

— Ну, ты позвонил мне где-то в час ночи, в истерике о том, что ты почти изменил Питу с милым парнем из бара по имени Билл. Ты звучал чертовски пьяным, мой друг.

Патрик простонал и встал, чтобы достать ибупрофен из своей сумки.

— Бля, чел, похмелье это ужасно, — Патрик забрался обратно в постель со стоном.

— Я знаю, друг. Я знаю.


	8. У Пита проблемы

— Пит! Скорее, мы опаздываем.

Блять. Джерард убьет Пита.

Но Пит не видел Патрика в эти дни, так что, как он должен был порвать с Майки, если Патрик убежал с тем кудрявым парнем из Старбакса?

Пит простонал и надел свою обувь, стараясь делать всё настолько медленно, как только возможно.

— Пит, мне похрен на то, что ты болеешь, мы идём на вечеринку Джерарда и Фрэнка! Это их годовщина, — Майки маячил перед Питом, хватая все вещи, которые ему нужны.

— Я знаю, знаю, — Пит вздохнул и встал, взяв своё пальто. После того как он застегнул его, он вышел за дверь с Майки, следующим за ним.

— Ты достаточно долго собирался, — Майки улыбнулся Питу, неся в руках блюдо с запеканкой. Пит надеялся, что там была не она. Он ненавидел запеканку.

— Ох, заткнись, — Пит улыбнулся и взял Майки под руку, его улыбка на сто процентов была ненастоящей.

Они шли в тишине, до тех пор, пока не добрались до квартиры Джерарда и Фрэнка. Пит немного спрятался за Майки, пока тот звонил в дверь. 

— Иду, — через секунду Фрэнк открыл дверь с улыбкой на лице. Однако она дрогнула, когда он увидел Пита, но не пропала, чтобы не расстроить Майки.

— Привет, парни! Рад вас видеть. Входите, — Фрэнк отошёл от двери и пошёл обратно на кухню, оставляя Пита закрыть дверь.

Майки проследовал за Фрэнком, в то время как Пит медленно закрывал дверь, уже ощущая, то, как Фрэнк и Джерард будут выбивать из него дерьмо. Когда он обернулся, вот неожиданность, Фрэнк и Джерард уже ждали.

Джерард схватил Пита за руку и протащил в глубину квартиры, в его с Фрэнком спальню, и тихонько закрыл дверь, прежде чем начал кричать.

— Что за херня, Пит? — Джерард раздраженно прошёлся рукой по волосам.

Фрэнк скрестил руки на груди.  
— Чувак, мы, черт возьми, сказали тебе порвать с Майки, а ты… 

— Заткнитесь! — Пит резко выставил руки, вызывая удивленный взгляд у Фрэнка и Джерарда. — Просто замолчите, хорошо? Думаете, я так рад всему этому? Да? Чтобы вы знали – нет. Я встретил его, встретил своего соулмейта. Его зовут Патрик. И боже, я люблю его. Но также я люблю Майки. И… и после того, как я встретил Патрика, он пропал. Его нет уже где-то около недели. Я думаю, он сбежал с другим парнем. А я не собираюсь расставаться с Майки, если у меня нет причин на это. Так что вы оба можете отъебаться. 

Пит начал уходить от этих двоих к двери, когда его схватили за руку.  
— Отстань от меня.

— Пит, стой, — Фрэнк медленно повернулся. — Хэй. Мы не знали. Извини нас. Тебе ничего не оставалось. Ведь так, Джи? — низкий парень повернулся и посмотрел на высокого.

— Я думаю, да.

Джерард не выглядел полностью согласным с Фрэнком, но для Пита это было нормально.  
— Спасибо.

***

Пит побоялся идти домой. Но при этом он избегал Майки всю вечеринку, потому что Майки всё время к нему жался, или лучше сказать постоянно лез обниматься. Это было похоже на то, что Майки хотел показать буквально каждому человеку на вечеринке, что они вместе. Обычно Питу нравилось это, то, как Майки буквально хвастается им, но не сегодня. Его не должны были видеть с Майки. Взгляда Джерарда было достаточно, чтобы не хотеть находиться там. 

Так что, когда Майки, наконец, нашёл его и сказал, что пришло время идти домой, Пит почувствовал, как в его животе все рухнуло.

Майки сохранял на лице улыбку, пока они прощались, но Пит мог видеть сквозь неё: за всё время, что он был с Майки, он выучил всю его мимику и он знал, что эта улыбка на сто процентов была ненастоящей.

Майки молчал всю дорогу до дома, и когда они уже вернулись в квартиру. И эта тишина была пугающей. Пит отнёс блюдо из под запеканки на кухню, и Майки заговорил.

— Что это была за херня, Пит? — Майки запульнул свою обувь прямо к обувнице стоящей около двери, и очевидно он был зол.

— Что, эм, что ты имеешь в виду? — Пит осторожно положил блюдо, прошёл обратно в гостиную, чтобы снять обувь, и аккуратно поставил ее на подставку для обуви. 

— Ты. Игнорировал меня. Все ёбаное время, — Майки снял свою куртку.

— Я не игнорировал тебя, Майки. Я просто хотел побыть один, — Пит пожал плечами. — И вообще, если бы ты хотел побыть со мной, то ты мог бы просто найти меня и попросить об этом.

Майки громко рассмеялся, повернулся к Питу, руки на бедрах.  
— Серьезно? — он закатил глаза и сильно толкнул Пита.

— Что? Как это может быть моей виной?

Майки развернулся на пятке и резко посмотрел на Пита.  
— Ты почти не обращал на меня внимание в последнее время. Что это? Ты мне изменяешь? Нашёл себе новую шлюшку, пока не можешь отыскать своего соулмейта?

Пит в ужасе пошатнулся от обвинений Майки.  
— Что за черт, Майкс? Как ты мог так подумать? Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя? — Пит попытался подойти к Майки, но тот выставил руки в жесте “не подходи ко мне”.

— Ты правда так думаешь? Пит, я… потому что я уже не знаю, что думать, — он развернулся и ушёл в их комнату.

— Майки! — Пит сделал пару шагов, чтобы задержать Майки. — Детка, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя.

Майки усмехнулся, придерживая дверь открытой наполовину.  
— Я уверен, что так и есть, — и потом дверь ударила Пита по лицу.

***

Спустя пару дней Пит ушёл. Ему было больно от того, что Майки относится к нему как к ребёнку, поэтому он его оставил. Он не далеко ушёл, просто сел в холле около лестницы и ждал появления парня с кудрявыми волосами. Он должен был узнать, что случилось с Патриком.

На втором часу ожидания, он, наконец, увидел этого парня. Он подумал пару мгновений о том, что он скажет этому парню, прежде чем подбежал к нему.

— Хэй, эм, ты… знаешь Патрика, да? Патрика Стампа?

Парень сузил глаза.  
— Да. А что? Кто ты?

— Не… не убивай меня, но я Пит. Патрик мой… Патрик мой соулмейт.

Парню понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы осознать информацию, и потом он уже стал выглядеть так, будто он уже готов убить Пита.  
— Ты, блять, вообще знаешь, что ты сделал Патрику?

— Тише, тише! Дай мне объясниться, — Пит вытянул руки перед лицом. Когда он решил посмотреть сквозь пальцы, парень не выглядел счастливее от этого, но, по крайней мере, он уже не хотел ударить Пита. — Окей, ну, эм… я… я встречаюсь с парнем по имени Майки. Но… я готов оставить его ради Патрика. Я люблю Патрика. Но… я не видел его уже неделю, и я… я беспокоюсь, ты знаешь где он?

Парень скрестил руки.  
— Да. Он взял отпуск, — он настороженно посмотрел на Пита. — Почему ты до сих пор не расстался с тем парнем?

— Я…— Пит прикусил губу. — Это не хорошая причина, но… если у меня не будет будущего с Патриком, то я не потеряю Майки. Если я буду знать, что Патрик вернётся, и что у меня будет будущее с ним, то я брошу Майки в ту же секунду, богом клянусь.

— Да, ну, тебе следует сказать это Патрику, пока он не ушёл.

— Я знаю.


	9. Возвращение Патрика (драматичная музыка играет на фоне)

Путешествие не было той самой вещью, что была нужна Патрику, чтобы забыть Пита, но оно точно помогло. Он почти полностью забыл Пита, не то что ему было необходимо забывать Пита, но поцелуй с парнем, точно помог выгнать его из головы.

Где-то после недели отпуска, Патрик насторожился действиями Джо. Когда Патрик рассказал ему о новом парне, с которым он целовался, тот вместо поздравлений сказал «о, это мило». Это определенно подозрительно.

Патрик устал от своего путешествия, несмотря на то, что у него осталось ещё два дня отпуска, он решил вернуться домой — он удивит Джо и может быть поймёт, какого черта он был таким подозрительным.  
Так что Патрик упаковал свой багаж, выпил на дорожку в местном баре (и поцеловался с парочкой парней, так держать Патрик), поменял свой билет на самолёт и стал ждать время своего вылета. После освежающего сна в самолёте, Патрик был готов к возвращению домой.

Когда он с улыбкой постучал в дверь, он был удивлён тем, что не услышал сразу голос Джо. Он услышал шарканье кроссовок по полу и голос из-за двери. И это точно не был голос Джо, но он не мог точно определить, кому он принадлежал.

Моментом позже Джо выглянул в чуть приоткрытую дверь.  
— Патрик! Ты дома! Так рано! — он улыбнулся, выждал немного, посмотрел себе за спину, и после этого открыл дверь полностью, пуская Патрика внутрь. Когда Патрик вошёл, Джо обрушился на него с медвежьими объятиями, чуть не задушив. Не совсем приятно.

— Хэй, Джо, э… не могу… не могу дышать, не можешь немного ослабить хватку? — Патрик кашлянул и сжал руку Джо.

— Оу! Извини, друг, — Джо отпустил Патрика, но улыбаться не перестал. — Так, что привело тебя так рано домой?

— Ох, мне просто стало скучно. Там было так много парней, которых ты можешь поцеловать, прежде чем тебе это наскучит, — Патрик нахмурился, пока нёс сумки в свою комнату. — В любом случае, я тоже по тебе скучал и скучал по дому и всему остальному, — он пожал плечами и оставил чемодан около двери в свою спальню, прежде чем вернулся обратно в гостиную.

— Ох! Ну, я рад, что ты вернулся.

— Я тоже.

  
***

  
— Чувак, в магазине появилось что-нибудь новенькое, пока меня не было? — засмеялся Патрик и ушёл от стеллажа с современной музыкой, где он искал пластинки, закатывая глаза.

— Не-а, — рассмеялся Джо и продолжил рассматривать пластинки, но Патрик заметил, что он оглядывается каждые пару секунд.

Патрик подошел к Джо и слегка толкнул локтем.  
— Кого ты ищешь? Ту девушку?

Джо немного покраснел.  
— Нет.

— Мхм. Эй, продолжай искать, я пойду, подышу свежим воздухом.

— Хорошо.

Патрик оставил Джо, и, выходя из магазина, вдохнул порцию освежающего воздуха, прежде чем отправиться на оживленную площадь наполненную людьми. Он остановился около фонтана, смотря на низвергающуюся воду, и вдруг услышал два странно знакомых голоса.

— Майки, в последний чертов раз, тебе повторяю, я тебе не изменяю!

Патрик обдумывал голос и фразу буквально секунду, когда до него дошло.

_Пит._

Он продолжил слушать, смотря на фонтан в это время, беря на заметку пререкающийся и громкий тон голоса Майки.

— Пит, ты даже не обращаешь на меня внимания! Ты разглядываешь толпу.

Голос Пита прозвучал так, что Патрик был уверен, что тот закатил глаза.  
— Да, потому что я не подписывался смотреть только на твое лицо и никуда больше. Мне жаль.

— Боже, Пит, хватит вести себя как ребенок.

— Ты тут единственный кто ведет себя как ребенок!

Вау, Майки ревнивая задница.

Подождите. Дерьмо. Голоса становятся громче. Сейчас они были немного левее от него, но они были очень близко, слишком близко. Патрик начал рассматривать толпу пока не увидел маленькую фигурку Пита.

— Майки, пожалуйста, хватит. Я клянусь, я не изменяю тебе. Я тебя люблю.

Естественно это разбило сердце Патрика, но он проигнорировал все это и продолжил слушать.

— Как я могу поверить тебе, Пит?

Время замедлилось, пока Патрик обдумывал, что ему делать. Должен ли он встать на сторону Пита, таким образом отдав себя на растерзание Майки? Или он не… или у него никогда не будет будущего с Питом. Или может будет. Все это звучало так, будто у него и Майки никогда не будет будущего. Но все равно. Он не может просто стоять там и слушать, как Майки относится к Питу как к мусору.

— Эй. Хватит быть таким мудаком по отношению к Питу. Он уже, блять, сказал тебе, что он не изменяет. У тебя вообще есть уши? — Патрик повысил голос, смотря на Майки убийственным взглядом.

— И кто ты такой? — Майки скрестил руки на груди.

— Друг Пита. Кто я не так важно. Важно то, что ты ведешь себя как мудак. Хватит! — Патрик прошел к ним через толпу.

И дерьмо, взгляд на лице Пита стоил того.

Он на сто процентов был в восторге от Патрика. Он, очевидно, пытался спрятать улыбку на своем лице, пока наблюдал за спором их двоих.

А Патрик просто надеялся, что он все делает правильно.


	10. Пит кажется счастлив (или не кажется)

Чтобы быть откровенным, голова Пита начала кружиться, как только он увидел Патрика идущего сквозь толпу. А если быть совсем честным, в тот момент, когда он услышал голос Патрика, все его тело застыло.

Он хотел этого, так чертовски сильно хотел быть с Патриком, что сначала ему показалось, что, он все это придумал. Он проигнорировал это чувство, отогнав его в самый дальний уголок разума, и попытался сфокусироваться на «теме сегодняшнего дня»: спор с Майки. Несмотря на то насколько сильно он любил Майки, о боги, он мог быть настоящей занозой в заднице.

Так что, когда Патрик прошел сквозь толпу, чтобы защитить Пита, весь его мир буквально взорвался.

Когда Патрик посмотрел на него в подтверждение, Пит был полностью охвачен благоговением. Он был очарован тем, что, несмотря на все что произошло, Патрик все еще защищал его и заботился. Хоть забота и не была такой явной, Пит все равно брал все, что мог получить в тот момент.  
Патрик выглядел неуверенно, поэтому Пит подарил ему ослепительную улыбку в поддержку.

— Пит, он же не серьёзно? — Майки посмотрел на Пита с опасением. — Серьезно? Я даже никогда не встречал этого парня.

Пит поднял бровь с выражением «да ты надо мной издеваешься».  
— Вы встречались. В лобби дома, — фыркнул Пит. Он знал, что лучше не надо говорить следующие слова, но чувствовалось так правильно сказать их. — Вау, смотри, как сильно ты обо мне заботишься. Ты даже не можешь запомнить одного из моих лучших друзей, с которым я тебя познакомил.

Майки был ошеломлён. Отлично.  
— Ты же не серьезно сейчас, Пит? Ты…

— Знаешь что, Майки, все, — Пит отошел от Майки и встал рядом с Патриком. — Мне это надоело. Мне надоело, что ты меня принижаешь, относишься как к ребенку, и обвиняешь буквально в каждой проблеме в этих отношениях. Это не только моя вина! Я не единственный человек в отношениях!

Он посмотрел на их маленький треугольник. Майки выглядел расстроенным, но Питу было все равно, если честно. Патрик выглядело удивленным, но при этом немного напуганным. Именно это расстроило Пита.

— Пит…

— Нет, я еще, блять, не закончил, — Пит вздохнул. — В последние две недели ты был злым, грубым и чертовски вредным, и я сыт этим. Сыт тобой, этими отношениями, всем. Я приду и заберу и свои вещи позже или ты можешь… А, плевать.

Сейчас Патрик выглядел ещё более впечатленным. А Майки ещё более ошеломлённым.

— Пит, ты же не имеешь все это в виду!

— Именно это я и имею. Серьёзно. Мне жаль, — Пит был немного раздавлен выражением лица Майки и его надломленным голосом, но ему все ещё было все равно.

Майки нахмурился, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, но в итоге только вздохнул и умчался в бешенстве, оставляя Пита и Патрика одних.

Пит подождал, когда Майки скроется из виду и после повернулся к Патрику.

— Мне, правда, очень жаль, что тебе пришлось увидеть это, но я просто …

Пит был полностью удивлён тем, что он был прерван ртом Патрика на его рту. Пит замер на секунду, но Патрик уже оторвался от него и быстро моргнул.

— Я… извини. Я подумал, что раз ты расстался с Майки…

Пит притянул Патрика за талию.

— Замолчи, — он сильно поцеловал Патрика в ответ, чувствуя, как руки Патрика через секунду поднимаются вверх, ложатся на волосы Пита и начинают нежно потягивать его за пряди, но недостаточно сильно, для сигнала о том, чтобы Пит прекратил его целовать. Они еще долго находились в этом положении, пока не были прерваны голосом.

— Черт возьми, Патрик! Ты, наконец-то что-то сделал!

Патрик быстро отпрянул от Пита, и тот плохо себя почувствовал от его действий, но Патрик выглядел смущенным и он покраснел, оглядывая толпу в поисках голоса. Джо подошёл к ним и обнял Патрика за плечи.

— Я горжусь тобой, маленький мужчина.

— Ох, заткнись, — Патрик закатил глаза и махнул рукой, но при этом улыбался.

— И Пит, мой друг, я рад, что ты, наконец, бросил этого мудака. Он серьезно был придурком, — Джо ухмыльнулся и похлопал Пита по спине.

— Спасибо, — Пит немного нерешительно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Патрика поднимая бровь.

Патрик поднял свою бровь в ответ, метаясь взглядом между ним и Джо.

Джо усмехнулся, посмотрел на Патрика и Пита, похлопал их обоих по спине и улыбнулся.  
— Окей, я отъебываюсь сейчас, так что вы парни можете вернуться к поцелуям, или чему-нибудь еще. Единственное правило: никакого громкого секса у нас в квартире, Патрик.

Патрик закатил глаза, но кивнул.  
— Без проблем. Увидимся, Джо.

— Увидимся, парни, — Джо ушел от них, направляясь обратно в музыкальный магазин, оставляя двух краснеющих парней одних.  
Пит нерешительно повернулся к Патрику, и начал открывать рот, чтобы заговорить, но его снова прервали губы Патрика на его и, черт, почему он вообще тратил свое время на Майки, когда он мог иметь все это.

И только начал отвечать на поцелуй как осознал, что они находятся в публичном месте, и он пока еще не хочет сделать что-то глупое. Он отпрянул, облизывая губы и смотря на землю. Он нервно посмотрел на Патрика и прежде чем он смог осознать свои действия, сказал:  
— Хочешь пойти ко мне?

Патрик засмеялся, вгоняя Пита в краску.  
— Разве ты не сказал, что придешь позже? Майки вероятно сейчас в твоей квартире.

— Дерьмо.

Патрик снова рассмеялся, и с этим блядским ангельским голосом, смех звучал, как чертов оргазм для ушей, и после достал телефон.  
— Я просто скажу Джо держаться подальше от нашей квартиры некоторое время.

— Оу, окей, — Пит просто смотрел на Патрика пока тот писал сообщение своему соседу, запоминая каждую деталь его лица.  
Мерцающие голубые глаза, рыжие волосы, выглядывающие из-под шляпы, самый лучший нос, который Пит видел за всю свою жизнь, и полные розовые губы.

— Отлично, он сказал, что останется пока что у Энди. Идем, — Патрик обнял Пита, притягивая его к своему бедру, и, ебаное дерьмо, Пит любит абсолютно все, что делает Патрик.

  
***

  
Пит огляделся, когда они вошли в квартиру. Возможно, он хотел остаться здесь навсегда. Стопки виниловых пластинок на кофейном столике, куча обуви около входной двери, пальто, висящее на вешалке, кофейные чашки, разбросанные по кухне и гостиной, все это выглядело так по домашнему.  
Пит остановился на секунду, чтобы переварить все это, типа «святое дерьмо, все это происходит». Он никогда не чувствовал это тепло и… свет прежде. Он всегда был плох в описаниях. С того момента как он поцеловал Патрика, все его поведение изменилось. Он просто хотел провести каждую минуту с Патриком.

Патрик схватил Пита за руку и повел, вероятнее всего, в свою спальню. Он скинул обувь, снял куртку и закинул ее в угол, и сел на кровать.

— Ну, Пит. Питер Льюис Кингстон Вентц третий, — Патрик засмеялся и погладил татуировку на своем правом запястье, смотря на нее, после чего посмотрел на Пита. — Боже, я не могу поверить в это.

— Патрик Мартин Стамп, — Пит усмехнулся и прижался к Патрику, даря тому целомудренный поцелуй. — Тебе лучше начать верить.

— Я знаю, я просто… когда я увидел тебя с Майки и всякое такое, знаешь ли ты как это разрушило меня? Я думал, что я буквально умираю.  
Дерьмо. Пит надеялся, что Патрик не будет это вспоминать.

— Я знаю, мне, правда, жаль. Майки и я, правда, очень нравились друг другу, и было весело быть вместе и так далее, и мы договорились, что когда найдем наших соулмейтов, мы просто объяснимся и счастливо расстанемся. Но мы с Майки были вместе почти полтора года, так что я был довольно серьезно настроен по отношению к нему. И потом я почувствовал это, ты знаешь? — Пит показал на свое запястье. В то время пока Пит говорил Патрик пробежался пальцами по татуировке. — И я действительно запутался. Потому что я почувствовал это, а потом ты просто пропал. И если ты исчез, то я просто не хотел терять, то что у меня было с Майки, но в ретроспективе это было глупо. Я должен был немедленно его оставить и сделать все, что было в моих силах, чтобы найти тебя. Так мы могли бы избежать всего этого дерьма.

Патрик недолго обдумывал его слова, и посмотрел на Пита.

— Да, ну… я немного рад тому, как все получилось. Я имею в виду, вся эта ситуация была полностью отстойной, но я счастлив в настоящем. И было не так уже много дерьма для такого хорошего конца, — он улыбнулся Питу.

— Хорошая точка зрения, Трик.

Пит наклонился, положил левую руку на щеку Патрика, нежно целуя и просто смакуя весь этот момент.

Патрик оторвался от Пита.  
— Нам нужно выяснить, что мы будем делать после этого всего, — он опустил глаза, но он все еще был настолько к Питу, что тот мог чувствовать дыхание Патрика на своих губах.

— Мы поженимся, и будем жить долго и счастливо.

— Я не про это. Я имею в виду, где мы будем жить? Я не могу выгнать Джо, и если Майки не захочет переезж…

— Тогда мы найдем наше собственное местечко, и оно будет даже лучше этих квартир. Не волнуйся, Трик. Все будет хорошо.

— Ладно, — Патрик поцеловал его, оглаживая языком нижнюю губу и зубы, и рукой обнимая Пита за талию.

Пит усмехнулся в рот Патрику, разрывая поцелуй только для того, чтобы лечь на кровать. Патрик последовал за ним, садясь сверху на Пита и снова целуя. Пит взял Патрика за талию, скользнул по ней руками и начинал расстегивать его штаны.  
Патрик немного рассмеялся, пальцами поглаживая волосы Пита, пока сам Пит пытался снять штаны Патрика.

— Иисусе, Паттикейк, ты, что склеил их? — Пит поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на свои руки и расстегнуть штаны.

— Я думал, что ты более расторопный, Пит. Я думал, что ты сможешь снять с меня штаны одной рукой, стоя ко мне спиной и с завязанными глазами, — усмехнулся Патрик и откинул волосы с лица Пита.

— Окей, ну, обычно так и есть, просто твои штаны тупые.


	11. Патрик любит Бургер Кинг

Патрик жил в блаженстве. Каждый момент, что он провел с Питом, был лучшим моментом в его жизни, и каждый следующий момент был лучше предыдущего. Это было чудесно.

— Хэй, детка, что по поводу ужина? — спросил Пит глядя на Патрика, с головой, лежащей на его коленях, сонными глазами и запутанными волосами.

— Я не знаю. Я думал, может мы можем сходить куда-нибудь? — Патрик медленно провел рукой по волосам Пита, смотря на него.

— Великолепная идея. А потом мы можем заняться сексом в машине.

Патрик шлепнул Пита по лбу со смехом, и закатил глаза.  
— Придурок, мы не будем заниматься сексом в машине. Не в твоей, по крайней мере. Она слишком маленькая.

— Ладно. Тогда секс-в-уборной-ресторана!

— Нет, Пит! — Патрик снова засмеялся и поцеловал Пита в лоб, прежде чем выполз из-под него и оставил его с очень грустным и страдальческим выражением лица.

— Трииик, почему ты уходишь?

— Уже пять, так что я должен собраться. Мне нужен душ, — Патрик остановился в коридоре и обернулся на Пита.

Пит подпрыгнул, подошел к Патрику и обернул руки вокруг его талии.  
— Могу я сходить в душ с тобой?

Пит никогда не сдается.

— Насколько мне нравится наше совместное принятие душа, нет. Я никогда не выхожу оттуда чистым, когда я принимаю его с тобой.  
Пит опустил руки и выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Ты невыносим.

— Да иди ты, — Патрик улыбнулся и поймал нижнюю губу Пита в поцелуй, на один крошечный момент, прежде чем отпрянул и продолжил идти по коридору в ванную.

  
***

  
Это вероятно была худшая идея позволить Питу выбрать ресторан. Он нашел самый престижный и дорогой ресторан в округе. Несмотря на то, что он был очень красивым, он при этом был неоправданно дорогой.

— Пит… мне было бы хорошо и в месте вроде Эпплби, — Патрик поднял бровь пока садился, задаваясь вопросом о вкусе Пита в ресторанах.

— Да, я знаю. Но ты заслуживаешь чего-то более престижного, ты знаешь?

— Предполагаю что так. Но, черт возьми, ты вообще видел цены? Двадцать пять долларов за стейк, это нелепо.

— Да, ну, я плачу, так что бери все, что захочешь, — Пит с озорным выражением лица открыл меню и начал смотреть на разные блюда.

Патрик надул на Пита губы, но все равно начал смотреть в меню, ища что-нибудь стоящее. Наконец он выбрал что-то похожее на стейк. Он не был полностью уверен, что это, но выглядело хорошо.

—Ну, Паттикейк, тебе нравится квартира? — Пит наклонился вперёд и оперся подбородком на руки стоящие на столе.

Они переехали в квартиру Пита, Майки же решил перебраться поближе к Джерарду. И если быть честным, Патрику нравилось все это. Нежные солнечные лучи, падающие на окно, в то время как Патрик делает кофе и ленивый Пит по утрам, заставляли его чувствовать себя как дома, чувствовать сильнее, чем когда он жил с Джо (и снова, они с Джо не встречались, но вы поняли). И больше всего ему нравились ночи, ночи, когда они с Питом засыпали в обнимку на диване абсолютно довольные и счастливые. И это все чувствовалось самой правильной вещью в мире.  
Но Пит, очевидно, счёл бы это слишком вычурным, так что Патрик придумал кое-что попроще.

— Да, мне нравится! Это великолепно, — Патрик улыбнулся и отпил из своего стакана, надеясь, что его ответ не прозвучал слишком смутно.

Пит сузил глаза.  
— Какой-то неясный ответ, — дерьмо. — Ты уверен? Потому что мы всегда можем поискать что-нибудь ещё…

— Да, Пит, я уверен. Я чертовски люблю квартиру, но я не хочу звучать слишком дёшево и банально, — Патрик начал бешено краснеть, и он прикрыл своё смущение ещё одним глотком из стакана, смотря далеко вправо.

— Ооооу, Трик, ты должен был сказать именно так.

— Да, ну…

Его прервала официантка. К черту ее и ее обязанности.  
Она поставила на стол тарелки с фальшивой улыбкой и снова ушла, едва сказав слово.  
Патрик с опаской посмотрел на свою тарелку. Это абсолютно выглядело не так как на картинке.

— Ну, бон аппетит, да? — голос Пита звучал смущённо и неуверенно, а он сам с такой же опаской смотрел на свою тарелку.

— Думаю, да, — Патрик пожал плечами, взял вилку с ножом и начал резать мясо, чтобы поесть.

И, черт возьми, оно было просто тошнотворным.  
Патрик изо всех сил старался не выплюнуть то, что было у него во рту, если Пит увидит это то это будет просто ужасно, да и вероятно для всех людей в зале.

— Трик? Ты в порядке? — спросил Пит очень обеспокоенно, забыв о еде.

Патрик быстро кивнул, проглатывая еду и запивая это огромным количеством воды.  
— Это отвратительно. Буквально, а не просто пикантный вкус. Что за хрень.

Пит громко и звонко рассмеялся.  
— Все не может быть так плохо. Может тебе, просто попался плохой кусочек. Дай мне попробовать, — он сделал укус, и Патрик увидел такое же выражение лица, какое только что было у него самого.

Пит быстро проглотил все, что было у него во рту, и посмотрел на Патрика.  
— Черт, это ужасно.

— Хочешь вернуть это обратно и потребовать возмещения оплаты, типа «и это отвратительное дерьмо вы дали нам за наши деньги»?

— Не, мы просто заплатим за это. У меня есть деньги. Но давай свалим отсюда, тут плохо.

Патрик кивнул в согласие, бросил салфетку на стол поверх еды, и быстро попил воды, прежде чем последовать за Питом к стойке оплаты.  
Когда они вышли, Патрик обнял Пита за талию, Пит же положил руку на пятую точку Патрика. Шикарно.

— Ну, что думаешь? Мы все ещё должны поесть, — Пит убрал руку с зада Патрика и достал ключи от машины из кармана.

— Бургер Кинг.

— Черт, да, я всегда согласен на Бургер Кинг.


	12. Пит вероятно невежда

Пит был очень изумлён, когда Майки написал ему. Типа его мозг просто взорвался. Удивление из разряда «черт возьми, я вообще не ожидал, что такое может произойти, даже за миллион лет, какого черта ты делаешь». Так что это было ожидаемо, когда он бросил телефон в другой конец комнаты в ужасе от мысли, что могло бы понадобиться Майки чертовому Уэю, особенно после того разрушительного (для Майки, не для Пита) разрыва.

Патрик высунул голову в дверь.

— Что это было? — он поднял бровь, а Пит начал срочно придумывать, как замести следы.

— Я, э, уронил телефон, — блять. В это было абсолютно невозможно поверить, его телефон был на другом конце комнаты.

— О, ладно.

Пит любил Патрика очень сильно в этот момент. Он так сильно хотел сейчас его поцеловать, но Патрик ушел на кухню, и Пит решил, что это было бы не лучшим планом действий: лучшим планом было бы, взять свой телефон и посмотреть, что хотел Майки.

Пит медленно встал и прошёл к месту, где лежал телефон, поднял его и, когда решил посмотреть сообщение, понял, что будет плохо, если Патрик увидит это. Он мог только представить, какое огорчённое выражение лица у него будет.

Так что он решил замаскироваться сильнее. Пит проскользнул через коридор в ванную, опустил крышку унитаза, сел на него и прошёлся глазами по тексту.

_Хэй Пит. Я хочу поговорить. Ты свободен чуть позже на этой неделе? — майкиуэй_

Пит очень сильно хотел буквально прокричать в ответ «нет, я не свободен и никогда не буду» потому что, черт возьми, у Пита все было очень хорошо с Патриком, и он не хотел терять это. Но, конечно, потому что Пит не очень умный человек, он написал совершенно другой ответ.

_Ага, как насчёт субботы в два часа, выбор места за тобой. — питвентц_

_Звучит хорошо. Я напишу тебе адрес позже. Увидимся. — майкиуэй_

И только потом Питу в голову ударила мысль «что я нахрен делаю?», и он почти начал плакать. Но Пит мужчина, так что он засунул все это сентиментальное дерьмо поглубже. Нельзя плакать на бейсболе. Кроме того, что это был не бейсбол, но вы поняли, это чертова метафора. Пит засунул телефон в карман и посмотрел в зеркало, спрашивая себя вслух «что за херню ты творишь, Пит?», но тихо естественно, он не хотел потревожить Патрика.  
Что он делает? Идёт увидеть старого друга. Который просто его бывший парень. Но он нашёл своего соулмейта, так что это не важно, ведь так? Не важно. Ну по крайней мере Пит хоть что-то подумал. Он думал о том, как Патрик на это отреагировал бы. Вероятно не очень хорошо. Но… он и Майки были друзьями прежде, чем начали встречаться, так что ничего не пойдёт неправильно, да? Он любил Патрика всем своим существом, и он знал, что у него никогда не будет ничего с Майки снова, но что останавливает Майки сделать что-нибудь? Он просто не знал, что получится в результате, и это пугало его. Пит не хотел рушить этот прекрасный беспорядок, что был у него с Патриком, и менять его на что-то тупое и банальное. Он не хотел оставлять Майки без ответов на вопросы, так что он решил: он пойдёт на встречу. Он пойдёт, и не обязательно говорить об этом Патрику, и это не является ложью. Он пойдёт, и если Майки сделает что-нибудь, то Пит ударит его прямо в лицо и уйдёт. А затем неуравновешенные Джерард и Фрэнк накинутся на парня, которой уже нашёл своего соулмэйта.

Как нечестно.

  
***

  
Пит посмотрел на будильник субботним утром — семь часов. Уснуть он снова не сможет, слишком обеспокенный тем, что произойдёт чуть позже сегодняшним днём. Он посмотрел на Патрика, крепко спящего рядом с ним, и просто наблюдал за ним, казалось, часами, что на самом деле было пятнадцатью минутами. Он смотрел, как медленно поднималась и опускалась его грудь, как раздуваются его ноздри при каждом вздохе, и просто любовался чистой красотой Патрика Мартина Стампа.

Патрик открыл один глаз.  
— Ты наблюдаешь за мной?

— Немного, — Пит смущенно улыбнулся и убрал волосы с лица Патрика, чтобы открыть вид на его прекрасные голубые глаза.

— Не можешь уснуть? — он открыл второй глаз и нахмурился.

Пит резко кивнул головой.  
— Не беспокойся. Я просто думаю о всяких глупых вещах.

Патрик взял руку Пита и прижал свои губы к его пальцам, в успокаивающем действии.  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Не особо, — Пит перевернулся на спину, и начал смотреть в потолок, когда услышал почти бесшумный вздох от мужчины рядом с ним.

Пит услышал шорох, а потом почувствовал, как прогнулся матрац на кровати, когда Патрик сел и начал перебирать волосы Пита одной рукой, а другой начал поглаживать его руку. И он запел.

_— Когда я был моложе, я видел, как плакал мой отец и проклинал пустые слова. Он разбил своё сердце, и я наблюдал, как он пытается его собрать. И моя мама поклялась, что она никогда не позволит себе забыть. И в тот день я пообещал, что я не буду петь о любви, если это не она._

Пит уже мог почувствовать, как его сознание ускользает, все тело наливается свинцом и становится невыносимо тяжело держать глаза открытыми.

 _— Но дорогой, ты единственное исключение,_ — Патрик повторял эти слова снова и снова, казалось будто миллион раз, пока Пит проваливался в сон.

  
***

  
Когда Пит проснулся снова, на часах уже было 13:13, и черт возьми он почти проспал. И в тот момент ему показалось, что его сон стал реальностью: Патрик оставил его. Он не знал почему, но это пугало его. Он оглянулся в поисках и немного забеспокоился, когда не увидел рыжеволосого мальчика. Беспричинная паника и беспокойство упали камнем в его животе, Пит крикнул надрывающимся голосом с прерывавшимся дыханием:  
— Патрик?

Патрик прибежал на панику в голосе Пита, сел рядом с ним на кровать, обнял его и поцеловал в лоб, шепча снова и снова:  
— Все в порядке.

Пит обернул руки вокруг него, паника и страх начали медленно отступать, и вот, когда он, наконец, смог почувствовать себя хорошо, он начал выбираться из теплого кокона любви, которым были объятия Патрика.

— Что это было? — спросил Патрик, убирая волосы с лица Пита и смотря на него со скептицизмом во взгляде.

— Просто… мне приснился кошмар. О том что ты оставил меня, —  
Пит посмотрел вниз на одеяло, запутанное у него в ногах.

Патрик наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Пита в лоб.  
— Я так не сделаю. Никогда. Слышишь меня? — Патрик поднял голову Пита за подбородок и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Пит ухмыльнулся слишком серьезному выражению лица Патрика, но кивнул.  
— Ладно. Хорошо.

Патрик встал и потянулся, и Пит мог видеть маленькую полоску кожи, что выглянула из-под футболки.

Пит взял Патрика за руку, потянул его на себя, впиваясь в его губы поцелуем, прикусывая его нижнюю губу, и услышал маленький вздох от Патрика. С неохотой Пит оторвался от Патрика, и прижался своим лбом к его.

— Хотел бы я заниматься этим весь день, — Пит снова поцеловал Патрика, и то, как Патрик ответил на поцелуй, было достаточно хорошо.

— Ну, а почему ты не можешь?

— Я должен встретиться с кое-кем. Моя мама просила меня прийти, и я не помню зачем, знаю только, что это что-то важное, — Пит отстранился от Патрика, встал и сменил свою мятую от сна футболку на новую.

— Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? Там может быть что-то грустное или вроде того.

Блять. Пит этого не ожидал.

— Нет, все в порядке. Она не звучала расстроенной, просто просила прийти, — Пит пожал плечами, роясь в своем ящике со штанами, пытаясь найти самые свободные джинсы, не желая производить на Майки впечатление.

— Оу, хорошо. Если ты уверен. Но если что-то случится, позвони мне и я сразу приду.

— Я знаю, Паттикейк, — Пит наклонился, чтобы снова поцеловать Патрика. Он очень сильно любил это делать.

— Ладно, просто напоминаю.

  
***

  
— Пит! Заходи, — улыбнулся Майки из дверного проема, открывая дверь шире и распахивая руки для объятия.

Он нервно зашел, спрятав руки в карманы своей худи.

Майки закрыл дверь, отвел Пита в гостиную и сел на диван, указывая Питу сесть на кресло стоящее рядом.

— Так, эм, для чего это всё? — Пит вытащил руки из карманов, но начал нервно постукивать пальцами по ногам.

— Я просто хотел поговорить. Убедиться, что мы в хороших отношениях. Потому что ты мне нравишься в качестве друга, Пит. Не более. Не волнуйся, я нашел своего соулмейта… она сейчас со своими родителями. Ее зовут Кристин, и… и она самое лучшее, о чем я только мог мечтать.

В этот момент огромный груз упал с плеч Пита. Пит громко вздохнул и расслабился.  
— Господи спасибо. Я очень сильно беспокоился, я боялся, что когда я приду, ты пойдешь в наступление или что-то вроде, не знаю, ну ты знаешь меня.

— Я знаю. Послушай, Пит, я… я правда очень сожалею, как я поступил в конце наших отношений. Когда я встретил Патрика в холле… я уже мог сказать, что вы соулмейты по тому, как он смотрел на тебя. Это и тот факт, что ты сказал свое имя полностью, а ты так никогда не делаешь. Вы были совершенно не незаметны.

Пит немного нервно засмеялся, потирая затылок.

— И если честно, я боялся, что ты оставишь меня. Боялся, что я никогда не встречу своего соулмейта и что всю оставшуюся жизнь я проведу с Джи и Фрэнком, а они не очень забавные, — Пит громко засмеялся, кивая в знак согласия. — Я просто ревновал и защищался, хотя это было не мое место. Прости меня.

Пит улыбнулся.  
— Все в порядке, чувак. Я должен был рассказать тебе про Патрика сразу, как его встретил. С моей стороны было огромным свинством вести себя так.

— Сейчас все хорошо, чувак. У меня есть Кристин, у тебя есть Патрик. У нас все хорошо.

— Отлично. Я рад.

— Я тоже.

  
***

  
Майки позвонил за пару минут до того, как Пит зашел домой, интересуясь не хотел бы он встретиться с Кристин, потому что он хочет познакомиться с Патриком как полагается. Он ответил да, он поговорит об этом с Патриком, но скорее всего да. Но Пит забыл забыл подумать о том, что нужно повесить трубку прежде чем зайти домой.

— Ладно, хорошо, поговорим позже, Майкиуэй. Пока.

У Пита скрутило желудок от выражения на лице Патрика. Он выглядел удивленным и обиженным.  
— Что… кто… был…

— Патрик. Глубоко вздохни, прежде чем у тебя случится аневризма, и дай мне объясниться. Это был Майки. Майки Уэй, мой бывший парень, — Патрик открыл рот, но Пит протянул руку и прислонил палец к губам Патрика. — Я знаю, что ты думаешь. Типа. Все хорошо! Майки нашел своего соулмейта. Ее зовут Кристин. Он позвонил мне, все объяснил, и сейчас мы в хороших отношениях.

Глаза Патрика становились все грустнее и грустнее.  
— Серьезно, Пит? После всего дерьма, через которое этот парень заставил тебя пройти?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Он был мудаком.

— Да, но он извинился. Он осознал, что он был мудаком, вот что важно.

— Мне плевать, Пит, он все еще огромный осел!

Пит гневно ушел на кухню, слыша Патрика идущего следом.  
— Патрик, ты не можешь контролировать мою жизнь! Я простил его! Он объяснил, почему он был такой задницей, и честно, сейчас у меня есть ты, и мне плевать на все остальное!

— Боже, Пит, ты… твое невежество сбивает с толку.

— Какое к черту невежество?!


	13. Патрик всё испортил

— Какое к черту невежество?

— Пит. Майки Уэй — мудак. Ты не помнишь, как он поступил с тобой в конце ваших отношений? Он относился к тебе, как к отбросу общества! Он был самым настоящим говнюком.

Пит выглядел так, будто его глаза сейчас лопнут от злости.  
— Патрик! Я… Ты… это не твой выбор! Мы с Майки помирились. Он извинился, и звучал он неебически искренне… и знаешь что? Я принял извинения. Я не злюсь, и так как это МОЯ проблема, не твоя, ты можешь нахер успокоиться, перестать лезть в мои дела и перестать злиться на то, что тебя не касается.

Патрику казалось, что он испытывает семьдесят две эмоции одновременно, несмотря на то, что он даже не был уверен, что за эмоции это были. Самые большие были злость и грусть.  
— Знаешь, что? Иди нахер, Пит, — Патрик развернулся на пятках и гневно ушел по коридору, с разбитым сердцем в груди.

— Что? — с паникой в голосе сказал Пит и побежал за ним.

Патрик остановился в дверном проеме, и повернулся лицом к Питу.  
— Мы соулмейты. И я тоже могу быть расстроенным по этому поводу. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе снова причинили боль, Пит, — Патрик мог почувствовать слезы текущие по его лицу, из-за жжения в горле почти невозможно было дышать. — Просто Майки произвел на меня впечатление… грубого парня.

— Это потому что ты не знаешь его, Патрик.

— Это… ты не понимаешь, Пит! Я не верю ему! У него не было никаких причин относиться к тебе так!

Пит усмехнулся, скрестил руки на груди и закатил глаза.  
— Не твоя проблема, но все равно… — пробормотал он на выдохе.

— Серьезно, Пит? Ты ведь знаешь, что я не глухой? Мы соулмейты, так что спасибо, это МОЯ проблема. Если ты так не считаешь, то ты знаешь, где находится дверь, — Патрик развернулся, ушел в спальню, встал около окна и начал ждать реакции Пита.

Он услышал вздох, фырканье, какое-то шорканье, затем шаги и звук захлопывающейся двери.

Блять, что он наделал?

  
***

  
Патрик лежал в кровати несколько часов. И плакал. Навзрыд.

Само собой он позвонил Джо и попросил принести мороженое, будто он был девочкой-подростком с разбитым сердцем, но именно так он себя и ощущал. И алкоголь, потому что Патрик был взрослым мужчиной.

— Джо, он такой тупица! — провопил Патрик со ртом набитым мороженым с печеньем.

— Я знаю, Патрик, я знаю.

— Я уже скучаю по нему. Как мне вернуть его? — Патрик облокотился на Джо, драматично и с грустью.

— Ты извинишься, спокойно объяснишь свою точку зрения, и вы придете к компромиссу.

— Ладно.

Патрик быстро моргнул, включил свой телефон, пролистал список контактов, чтобы найти там имя Пита, окруженное сердцами, маленькой обезъянкой и еще всякими эмоджи. Патрик устало нажал на вызов.

Ему казалось, что он слушал гудки часа три, пока не включилась голосовая почта.  
— Хэй, вы позвонили Питу. Оставьте сообщение, и я перезвоню вам, или нет.

— Хээээй, Пити, моя любовь, мое солнце, мои звезды… я люблю тебя. Сильно, — Патрик захихикал от невнятности своих слов. — И-извини меня за те с-слова. Я л-люблю тебя, Пити. П-пожалуйста возвращайся домой. Ладно, пока-пока, я л-люблю тебя.

— Это было великолепно, Патрик. Фантастика.

— Джо, это сарказм?

— Да.

  
***

  
Когда Патрик проснулся у него было не только похмелье, но и липкое лицо из-за мороженого и высохшие слезы.

И никакого Пита.

Определенно худшая часть.

Патрик пошел на кухню, где выпил немного адвила, а после вернулся в свою комнату. Он взял свой телефон и обнаружил, что у него есть не только пропущенный вызов, но и также сообщение на голосовой почте.

Он открыл голосовую почту и ввел пароль.  
— У вас есть одно не прослушанное сообщение. Первое не прослушанное сообщение. «Хэй, Паттикейк», — боже, его голос такой грустный. — «Я соскучился. Извини за то, что я ушел. Я скоро вернусь. Не уверен, когда точно. Извини, детка. Я люблю тебя.»

Из-за этого сердце Патрика снова разбилось. Хотел бы он не говорить того, что он сказал, хотел бы он иметь возможность просто держать Пита в своих руках сейчас.

Блять, он все испортил.


	14. Ты такой глупый и это ранит, Пит

Пит не был полностью уверен в том, что он делает, когда вышел и хлопнул дверью. Он выдохнул, даже не осознавая, что все это время задерживал дыхание, и сел на пол около двери, закрыв глаза. Через минуту он встал, собрался с мыслями и ушел.

Он притворился, что не слышал, как Патрик начал плакать, когда он уходил.

Он притворился, что ему плевать, когда он пришел в ближайший бар, напился и закинулся таблетками, чтобы заблокировать все, что он чувствовал.

Он просто был пьян, черт возьми, он был _пьян_.

Пит, вероятно, выпил около двенадцати шотов на пустой желудок, и обнаружил, что флиртует с парнем, похожим на проститута, который сидел рядом с ним. Палец парня обвел надпись ПМС на запястье Пита, которую сам Пит старался не замечать, но у него не получалось.

Он чувствовал невообразимую вину и грусть, но вместо того, чтобы столкнуться лицом к лицу со своими проблемами, он заказал еще шотов текилы и напился.

А потом у него был слегка неряшливый минет в туалете.

Пит посмотрел на парня, в то время как тот смотрел на него и вытирал рот рукой, и Пит почувствовал, как бледнеет.

Не из-за алкоголя, хотя может немного, а из-за факта того, что он изменил.

Пит не был изменником.

Блять.

— Блять. Блять! Блять, блять, блять, БЛЯТЬ! — Пит в спешке убрал член обратно в штаны и начал уходить от парня настолько быстро насколько он мог, чувствуя тревогу и подступающую панику. Учащенно дыша, он застегнул ширинку на джинсах и выбежал из туалета, практически сходя с ума.

В беспокойно-тревожном состоянии Пит прибежал в квартиру Майки и начал стучать в дверь с горячими слезами, стекающими по его лицу.

Когда Майки открыл дверь, он выглядел растрепанно, и выражение на его лице стало беспокойным, когда он увидел Пита.  
— Что… Пит? Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты в порядке?

Пит даже не мог ответить из-за своей одышки, только качал головой и пытался удержать себя на ногах, схватившись за дверную раму.

Майки приобнял Пита, завел его в дом, посадил на диван и начал тихонько мурлыкать ему на ухо, будто Пит был маленьким ребенком.

Это ни капельки не помогло. Только Патрик мог помочь ему успокоиться от панической атаки, но Пит полностью проебался.

Час спустя, когда Пит, наконец, успокоился и мог говорить без угрозы заплакать снова, он рассказал Майки, что случилось.

И получил заслуженную пощечину.  
— Чем ты, блять, думал, Пит? Если Патрику было не комфортно, то ты должен был быть деликатным и согласиться не видеть меня! Я не был бы против этого! Какого хера ты ставишь меня выше своих отношений?

— Я не знаю, Майкиуэй. Дело было даже не в тебе. Все из-за того, что Патрик не верит, что я могу справиться сам. Меня ранит это. — Пит обмяк на диване. Он потер уставшие глаза и зевнул. Плач всегда выматывал его.

— Пит… тебе завтра пиздец, вот что я скажу.

— Ага.

Пит задремал на пару часов, но проснулся из-за голосового сообщения от Патрика.  
— Хээээй, Пити, моя любовь, мое солнце, мои звезды… я люблю тебя. Сильно. И-извини меня за те с-слова. Я л-люблю тебя, Пити. П-пожалуйста возвращайся домой. Ладно, пока-пока, я л-люблю тебя.

Патрик был пиздецки пьян. Вероятно, это Джо принес алкоголь, потому что Патрик был слишком расстроен, чтобы вылезти из постели.

Пит заставил себя перезвонить, почти надеясь попасть на голосовую почту, потому что он еще не был готов говорить с Патриком лицом к лицу. Ему нужно было понять, как вести этот разговор.

— Это Патрик! Извините, что я пропустил ваш звонок. Оставьте мне сообщение, и я перезвоню вам так быстро, как только смогу.

Пит сделал глубокий вдох и стал ожидать сигнала, чтобы оставить сообщение.  
— Я соскучился. Извини за то, что я ушел. Я скоро вернусь. Не уверен, когда точно. Извини, детка. Я люблю тебя.

Пит оставил сообщение и уронил свой телефон, вздыхая от отвращения к себе.

Он о многом думал.

Он любил Патрика, очень сильно. Так сильно, что скорее всего это было нездорОво, но ему было плевать на все, потому что черт возьми, они были соулмейтами. Скорее всего именно, поэтому Пит чувствовал себя так плохо. Он знал, что Патрик был единственным человеком, которого он когда-либо мог найти, который полностью бы ему подходил, и он просто проебал это. Он боялся, что он полностью потерял это все, что из-за того, что Пит сделал, Патрик уйдет от него и никогда не вернется. Пит почти видел развитие событий в своей голове, драматичная пощечина и хлопок двери, Джо, который пришел за вещами Патрика на следующей неделе. Патрик бы пожил с мамой некоторое время, но забыл бы Пита. Но Пит бы никогда не смог забыть Патрика. Он бы жил годы и годы, лелея надежду на то, что Патрик однажды вернется. Он бы никогда не переехал из той квартиры, в страхе от того, что Патрик не будет знать, где искать его. Он бы оставлял записки на входной двери для Патрика, если бы он пришел, пока Пита нет дома. Там было бы написано «Патрик… если меня нет дома, когда ты пришел, я просто хочу сказать, что я все еще люблю тебя. Извини, и я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя до луны и обратно», что, в действительности, было глупым, слащавым и тем, что Пит никогда бы не сказал в реальной жизни, но в своем воображении он был драматичным. Кроме того, Патрик мог никогда не вернуться, прошли бы годы без него, и Пит бы закончил восьмидесятилетним отшельником живущим в той же квартире, с все той же запиской на двери, уже надорванной и смятой, но ещё читаемой. И он бы все ещё надеялся, что однажды Патрик вернётся.

Пит иногда был слишком драматичным, но это было из-за его тревожности и депрессии. Из-за всех этих мыслей, паника накрыла Пита с головой, он начал думать, что больше никогда не увидит Патрика снова, и потом появилось чувство, что ему нужно увидеть Патрика прямо в этот ебаный момент, так что он выбежал через входную дверь и побежал в их квартиру.  
Он остановился перед их входной дверью, тревога клубилась в его груди, пока он пытался совладать с собой, скрадывала его дыхание, и он постучал в дверь.

— Сейчас!

Секундой позже Патрик открыл дверь и он… выглядел на удивление хорошо. По крайней мере, он не выглядел так же плохо, как Пит.  
— Пит! — голос Патрика был удивленным.

Он оглядел Пита с ног до головы, и открыл рот чтобы что-то сказать, но был прерван.  
Прерван медвежьими объятиями от сентиментального Пита, тревога в груди которого вылилась в паническую атаку, но он сдерживал себя. Он просто обнял Патрика, почти запаниковав за секунду, до того как Патрик обнял его в ответ со всей силы, и услышал вздох слетевший с его губ.

Пит перестал обнимать Патрика, но вместо этого начал покрывать лицо Патрика поцелуями.  
— Мне так жаль, Трик, Боже. Прости, — он замолчал на минуту, запоминая лицо Патрика на тот случай, если он никогда его больше не увидит.

— Все в порядке, Пит, — Патрик взял Пита за руку, завел в квартиру и посадил на диван.

— Подожди, Патрик… я. Я не могу. Я не могу сделать это.

Пит высвободил руку от хватки Патрика и встал за кресло, Патрик все еще сидел на краю дивана, с замешательством на лице.  
— Что ты не можешь сделать?

— Патрик, мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что, — Пит был напряжен, слезы окаймляли его щеки. — Прошлой ночью, я… я очень очень сильно напился. Так сильно, что я уже ничего не соображал, — взгляд Пита прикован к полу, точнее к пятну от кофе, которое оставил Пит. — Я… как-то… — Пит снова замолчал, пытаясь совладать со своим сбившимся дыханием, и когда у него получилось это, продолжил. — Я дал одному парню отсосать себе.

Патрик молчал. Обдумывал.

Пит осторожно смотрел, смотрел, как его губы подергивались, а глаза то сужались, то расширялись, смотря куда-то вдаль, но не на Пита.

Патрик встал и безэмоционально подошел к Питу. Он поцеловал его в щеку, пробормотал «я люблю тебя» и ушел из квартиры.

Пит успел дойти только до кухонной мусорки, и его стошнило. Он такой глупый.


	15. Патрик, что ты сделал?

Патрик переехал к Джо. Он отправил Джо забрать его вещи, потому что он сам был не в состоянии, видеть или даже думать о Пите.

Большую часть времени он пытался выгнать Пита из своей головы, зарываясь в работе и музыке, абсолютно неуверенный в том, что чувствовать по поводу случившегося. И иногда он терялся в своих мыслях на несколько часов, и иногда это было блаженством, но в остальное время это было пыткой… иногда ему удавалось избавляться от мыслей о Пите, а иногда все о чем он думал это Пит.

Джо, скорее всего, был сыт по горло.   
Он вернулся обратно, но даже ни разу не говорил с Джо, становясь все больше отшельником, проводя все время в своей комнате, и покидая ее только ради работы или еды. Но он не мог заставить себя поговорить с Питом о том, что произошло и решить всю эту ситуацию. Ему было слишком больно.

Это заставляло его чувствовать, что Пит на самом деле не любит его. Будто… будто он был одной из тех девушек Пита, нужных только для секса. Или парней. Не важно, в общем, вы поняли. Он чувствовал себя так, будто Пит никогда не любил его, только притворялся. И если честно, это ранило больше всего. И возможная вероятность того, что Вселенная действительно проебалась, и Пит должен быть с Майки, заставляла Патрика чувствовать себя еще дерьмовее.

Единственный совет, который Джо мог дать ему это «просто поговори с ним», но… Патрик был расстроен. Он был так зол, но при этом расстроен — все, чего он хотел, это чтобы Пит пришел с извинениями, он знает, что Пит уже приходил, но он не чувствует, что этого достаточно. Он начинал извиняться так, будто знал, что то, что случилось, было неправильным, но он все равно позволил этому произойти…

Мысли заедали в голове Патрика, и он пытался найти хоть одну причину, по которой измена Пита была бы нормальной, потому что иначе он не видел причин прощать Пита.

Всегда была причина «он мой соулмейт и я люблю его», но… Пит проебывался больше, чем мир, каждый раз, когда Патрик думал об этом.

Но он все еще скучает по Питу каждой клеточкой своего тела. Если он просыпается в середине ночи, замерзнув, то начинает ощупывать постель в поисках своего грелки-парня, только для того, чтобы ничего не найти и снова осознать, что Пита там нет, его там быть не должно. Эти моменты были худшими. Он всегда забывал, что Пита нет, он так привык к нему, что когда его не было, на шее Патрика затягивалась петля. Когда он хотел сыграть что-то классное на гитаре, то открывал рот чтобы позвать Пита послушать, но потом осознавал, что Пита тут нет. И тут он позволял поплакать себе пару минут, от отсутствия Пита было физически больно.

Но отрицая все, Патрик не мог найти в себе сил простить Пита. Скорее всего, это было очень глупо. Он скучал по Питу, но не мог игнорировать тот факт, что Пит был ужасно тупым. Не в плохом смысле, а в том, что он много не думает, принимая какое-либо решение. Иногда он не думает вообще. Именно поэтому он оказался в таком затруднительном положении.

  
***

  
— Патрик, я понимаю, что тебе больно, но тебе нужно намотать сопли на кулак и наконец-то поговорить с ним! Я люблю тебя, чувак, но меня убивает видеть тебя таким. Вам, ребята, нужно помириться и просто потрахаться, и вы будете счастливы.

— Джо, я не могу, просто… я не могу.

— Почему нет? — Джо скрестил руки на груди, отставил бедро в сторону, весь такой красивый и злой.

— Я… он должен извиниться. Официально. Сказать мне, что он любит меня.

— Патрик, Иисус Христос… ОН ЛЮБИТ ТЕБЯ. Парни, вы соулмейты, и он рыдает и сожалеет, как и говорит, — Джо прочесывает рукой волосы и разворачивается, чтобы уйти в квартиру.

— Ты не был там, Джо. Он сказал это так, будто просто пытался удержать меня… Будто он на самом деле не сожалеет.

Джо остановился в холле, обернулся, чтобы подарить Патрику «ты издеваешься надо мной?» взгляд, и потом продолжил идти, крича при этом:

— Когда-нибудь вам придется помириться!

— Я знаю! — крикнул он в ответ. Вздохнул и пробормотал на выдохе. — Я просто хочу, чтобы он сделал первый шаг.

  
***

  
Патрик должен был вернуть толстовку Пита неделю назад. Но он не хочет. Когда он скучал по Питу особенно сильно, он надевал ее, сворачивался в кровати, натягивал ворот на нос и теперь все чем он дышал — был Пит… запах одеколона Пита, немного пота, въевшийся запах стирального порошка. Он зарывался лицом в ткань, глубоко вдыхал запах и пытался не скучать по Питу так сильно. Это особо не помогало.

Это также не помогало, когда Джо просунул голову в дверь с телефоном в руках.

— Это Пит. Ты не отвечал со своего, так что он позвонил мне.

Патрик поднял взгляд, его желудок тем временем рухнул вниз. Он глубоко вдохнул и протянул руку за телефоном.

Со слегка обеспокоенным выражением лица Джо вошел и передал телефон, садясь на кровать Патрика.

Патрик приложил телефон к уху, затаил дыхание и сказал:

— Привет?

Громкий вздох. Пауза.

— Патрик? — сильно дрожащий голос.

— Привет, — голос Патрика тоже начал дрожать, он посмотрел на Джо, ища поддержки.

Джо показал пальцы вверх. Это помогло. Нет.

— Патрик, детка. Я бы пришел увидеться лично, но я заболел, и я не хочу заразить тебя, так что я просто звоню… ладно. Я скучаю, Паттикейк. И боже, прости меня. Я никогда не должен был делать то, что я сделал. Я не думаю, что я когда-либо буду способен простить себя, так же как я не знаю, как это будешь делать ты, но я люблю тебя так сильно, ты не заслужил…

— Пит… я… — Патрик замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Прости, но я не могу. Не сейчас. Я… мне нужно время. И я тоже скучаю по тебе, я люблю тебя, но я… мне нужно время, чтобы принять это и быть в порядке.

— Я понял. Хорошо, — Пит звучал ужасно расстроенно, и от этого Патрику захотелось плакать. Голос дрожал, глотая воздух и, вероятно, плача, Пит сказал, — ладно. П-п-просто позвони мне, когда ты… Да.

— Пока, Пит. Я люблю тебя.

После этого всё, что Патрик услышал был щелчок и тишина. Пит ушел.


	16. Пит, ты не вдова из 1910

— Пит. Впусти меня.

— Нееет. Для этого нужно встать.

— Пит. Серьезно. Впусти меня или я… ладно, я не могу выбить дверь, но я могу найти большую палку и разбить окно.

— О, дерьмо, он серьезен, ребят! О нет! — Пит закатил глаза, но откинул одеяло и подошел к двери, его одежда была помята, а волосы растрепаны от ничегонеделания, кроме лежания на диване в течение последних двух дней. После того как он открыл дверь и Майки вошел, Пит развернулся, пошел обратно к дивану, и упал в ворох одеял на нем.

— Пит, давай. Тебе нужно что-то сделать. Ты не можешь просто лежать в кровати весь день.

— Смотри на меня.

Майки вздохнул и подошел к Питу, взял его за руку и начал дергать.

— Пожалуйстааа. Вставай. Ты не помогаешь себе, валяясь весь день.

— Помогаю. Я помню, что я кусок дерьма, который сделал дерьмо Патрику, так что я целиком и полностью помогаю себе сейчас.

— Питер. Ты хочешь, чтобы я позвонил твоей матери?

Пит сел.

— Не. Я в порядке сейчас. Честно.

Майки громко и ярко рассмеялся, Пит давно не слышал этого звука.

— Иди в душ. Ты плохо пахнешь. Я приберусь тут.

Пит вздохнул и подумал отказаться, но Майки сказал, что или он ударит его, или Пит примет душ. Он выбрал последнее.

— Ладно.

Пит встал и пошел в ванную, потирая глаза в попытке разбудить себя. Он закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней, нахмурился и скрипнул зубами. Он вытолкнул Патрика из своих мыслей и сосредоточился на текущей задаче: снять одежду.

Он снял свой свитер, испачканный едой, затем пропотевшую футболку, подняв руки вверх, он захлопнул рот. Дерьмо, он пах. После он снял штаны, боксеры и носки, закинул их в корзину с грязным бельем около двери, и включил душ, который ударил ледяной струей в пол, заставив Пита скакать на месте.

Пит встал под воду и застыл на пару минут, позволяя теплой воде омывать его спину, словно дождь, волосы на его затылке начали виться от воды и влажности. После, он выдавил шампунь себе на волосы, немного помассировал и смыл, вздохнул от напора горячей воды, расслабившей его мускулы, почувствовал пену скользящую вниз по его спине.

После он помыл тело и застыл минут на десять под струями воды, наконец, Пит отступил и вышел из душа и обернул полотенце вокруг талии.

Пит вышел из напаренной ванной, и быстро прошел в свою спальню окруженный холодным воздухом. Он закрыл дверь и бросил полотенце на пол, предполагая, что Майки был на кухне или где-то еще, где был беспорядок, и начал рыться в ящиках с одеждой.

— О, э… Пит, подними полотенце.

Чувствуя, что его щеки начали краснеть, Пит прикрылся руками и поднял полотенце, после обернул его вокруг талии.

Майки немного рассмеялся и подошел к Питу.

— У меня обычно не было проблем с тем, чтобы видеть его, ну потому что я его сосал, но теперь так как мы оба нашли своих соулмейтов, видеть твой член немного неуместно.

— Да… спасибо, — Пит прикусил губу, все еще краснея, а Майки вышел из комнаты, закрывая за собой дверь.

Пит снова скинул полотенце, достал чистые боксеры и пижамные штаны, надел старую футболку, которая пахла странно, но знакомо, а после вышел из комнаты и пошел к Майки на кухню.

— Кофе? — Майки протянул кружку.

— Ты мой спаситель, Майкиуэй.

Позже Пит осознал, что футболка принадлежала Патрику. Это заставило его почувствовать себя замечательно. (НЕТ.)

  
***

  
— Это не так уж и плохо, да?

— Это очень плохо.

Из всех мест, Майки притащил его в ебаный Старбакс. Он заказал им обоим кофе, но Пит не слушал его, так что он даже не знал что пил сейчас, и потом Майки предложил занять столик у окна, говоря, что Питу сейчас полезен солнечный свет.

— Авв, Пит, ты не имеешь это в виду, — Майки надул губы, отпивая кофе с грустным выражением лица.

— Именно это я и имею в виду. Отстой, — Пит сделал глоток кофе, не задерживая его долго во рту, а быстро глотая, не желая насладиться вкусом, а просто желая получить кофеин как можно быстрее.

— Пит. Что конкретно плохо?

— Я просто хочу быть дома сейчас, — Пит оперся подбородком на руку, лениво постукивая пальцами по столу.

— Что, и лежать на диване и есть мороженое и Читос больше половины месяца?

— Да!

— Пит. Нет. Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок.

Пит сделал еще один глоток.

— Нет, не нужно. Я будто женщина из 1910 или что-то вроде, и я должен носить траур где-то около десяти лет. Я должен скорбеть, Майки.

— Пит, я понял…, но ты просто не можешь закрыться в себе. Это не поможет! Ты просто начнешь чувствовать себя хуже, думая о том, какой ты кусок дерьма. Пройдет неделя, потом две, месяц, два месяца и тогда ты осознаешь, вау, я кусок дерьма. Огромный кусок дерьма, — Майки сделал глубокий вдох и повысил голос, не настолько сильно, чтобы привлекать внимание других людей, но достаточно для того, чтобы заставить Пита чувствовать себя не комфортно. — И ты знаешь, что будет после этого? Алкоголь! Ты пьешь почти, блять, постоянно, Пит.

Майки потряс головой.

— Нет. Знаешь что, нет. Я не могу… я не могу делать это, Пит. Извини. Я люблю тебя как брата, чувак, — глаза Майки стали влажными, а его голос начал ломаться. — Но если ты настолько глуп, что не можешь осознать то, что ты делаешь, я… я не могу помочь тебе.

Майки встал и ушел, с кофе в руке, оставляя Пита одного за столиком в Старбаксе, в депрессии и ненавидящего себя еще больше.

Пит в ступоре дошел до дома, не заметив, как выпил весь кофе.

Он начал открывать все шкафы и ящики, чтобы найти, куда Майки спрятал Адерол несколько месяцев назад, когда, как он думал, Пит был в опасности, он навел беспорядок, выкидывая всё из шкафов и холодильника, а после нашел маленькую оранжевую баночку, спрятанную за арахисовым маслом.

Пит высыпал себе горсть и уснул на диване.


	17. Патрик исправляет свои косяки

— Патрик?

Патрик услышал напористый стук и вздох, после пауза и еще один стук.

— Рик!

— Что, мам? Встал, я встал! — Патрик тяжело вздохнул, садясь, и потирая глаза от яркого света, льющегося через окно.

— Спускайся вниз, завтрак готов. Уже десять утра.

— Именно! Сейчас десять утра, слишком рано, чтобы вставать.

— Поднимайся!

Патрик услышал шаги, удаляющиеся от двери, а после спускающиеся по лестнице. Он простонал и закатил глаза, зарываясь головой в подушку. Он так не хотел вставать сегодня. Его кровать была такой удобной и теплой, и его комната была такой… неудобной и не теплой. Гадость. Он лежал в постели еще несколько минут, прежде чем решил, что в его интересах встать, потому что иначе его мама скорее всего снова придет за ним. Патрик встал и запрыгал по холодному деревянному полу пару секунд, пока не нашел носки. Он на секунду присел, уже уставший от утреннего упражнения (нет!), обдумывая свою деятельность на сегодня.

Абсолютно ничего. Он работал дома, и очевидно, что ему было не нужно ездить на работу и обратно, и он уже закончил все свои дела ранее на этой неделе, так что теперь ему было нечего делать. Это ставило его в еще более затруднительное положение.  
Фантастика.

Патрик вздохнул и взял в руки свой телефон, положил его в карман, пока спускался по лестнице, поздоровался со своей уж слишком бодрой матерью, пробормотав «доброе утро», что прозвучало больше как «доое уро». Прожив с Патриком восемнадцать лет его детства, Патриция все быстро поняла и повернулась с улыбкой к сыну, держа в руке лопатку.

— Там есть блинчики, если ты хочешь. Только что приготовила последние два, — она улыбнулась и повернулась обратно к плите, переворачивая блин.

— О. Спасибо, — Патрик устало поплелся к тарелке с блинами. Он достал тарелку из шкафа, положил на нее три блина, а после сел за стол и утопил их в сиропе. Потом, он положил сверху кусочек масла и БАМ, эта хрень была идеальной.  
Через пару минут за стол села Патриция со своей тарелкой блинов, и начала аккуратно их есть, что было полной противоположностью ее сыну, который уничтожал еду так, будто он никогда в своей жизни не ел.

— Хорошо ли тебе спалось, Рик?

— Да, в основном. Все еще пытаюсь привыкнуть спать на такой маленькой кровати, — Патрик улыбнулся, пытаясь проигнорировать тот факт, что он врал своей матери. Его беспокоила не маленькая кровать, а отсутствие в ней Пита.

— Ох. Должна ли я инвестировать в кровать большего размера?

Патрик рассмеялся.  
— Нет, не думаю. Я не останусь здесь надолго, мне просто… нужно оправиться, — он снова улыбнулся, но эта улыбка была немного натянутой и не настоящей, Патриция сразу это заметила.

— Хорошо, детка. Будь тут столько, сколько тебе понадобится. Ты знаешь, тебе всегда рады, — она улыбнулась, той самой материнской улыбкой, от которой ему всегда становилось хорошо.

Мамы лучшие.

Прекрасный момент был нарушен громким звонком из его кармана. Его телефон. Кто, черт возьми, звонит в 10:11 утра? Патрик достал телефон из кармана. Номер принадлежал… Питу?

Патрик посмотрел на маму, его нервы были уже на пределе, когда он нажимал на экране «ответить на звонок».

— Алло?

— Патрик?

— Да, я… это он. В конце концов, ты звонишь на мой телефон.

— Очевидно, что это не Пит. Извини, что напугал тебя и что звоню с телефона Пита, но у меня нет твоего номера, и я решил, что ты ответишь на звонок Пита… в любом случае. Я… я думаю тебе нужно прийти. Пит… ему нехорошо, Патрик. Он… ну, он расстроился, из-за того, что я ему сказал, но раньше он был нестабилен, и принял что-то, я не уверен что, и… он не в порядке сейчас.

Пауза, вздох.  
— Я не знаю, ему может стать хуже, если он увидит тебя, но… ты моя последняя надежда, Патрик. Он уговорил меня не звонить его маме, я не знаю, я боюсь за него. Я знаю, что вы, парни, сейчас типа на перерыве, но…

Патрик перебил его.  
— Я буду так скоро, как смогу.

— Хорошо. Я… он спит сейчас. Или должен, по крайней мере. Да. Еще раз извини за то, что пришлось заставить тебя, но я просто… я не знал, что еще делать.

— Ты правильно поступил, что позвонил мне, Майки. Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Стой, как ты понял, что это я?

— Кто еще мог бы знать пароль от телефона Пита?

  
***

  
Спустя полтора часа, после принятия душа, панической атаки, беготни с собиранием своих вещей, Патрик был в дороге. А потом, казалось спустя секунду, он уже парковался около многоквартирного дома.

Дома Пита. Но больше не его.  
Хотя он мог бы.

Патрик потряс головой, освобождая свои разум от этих мыслей, и взял телефон и ключи, пытаясь оставаться настолько спокойным насколько возможно, он дошел до входной двери, а после и до лифта. Ему вспомнился момент, когда он встретил Пита, когда он еще думал о нем как о ПЛКВ III. Пол Луи Кевин Уэсли. Он мягко улыбнулся себе, пока ждал лифт, который немного заскрежетал подъезжая к этажу, издал звонок и открыл двери.  
Патрик сделал глубокий вдох и попытался неторопливо идти вперед по коридору до квартиры. Он осторожно постучал в дверь немного трясущимися руками.

Майки открыл дверь. Выглядел он дерьмово. Его волосы были взлохмачены, и смотрели во всех направлениях, его футболка была помята и наполовину заправлена в спортивные штаны, и у него были просто невероятные мешки под глазами.

— Привет, Патрик.

— Привет, Майки.

Патрик медленно зашел в квартиру. В первую очередь, запах. Запах старой пиццы, Читос, немытого тела, затхлой одежды. Фу. Мусор валялся везде и это выглядело так, будто никто не убирался тут… ну, шесть недель. Именно столько его не было. Дерьмо.  
Он поперхнулся воздухом, глаза горели от подступающих слез, и мороз на коже, который появился от ужасной вины, расцветающей в его груди. Майки положил руку ему на спину и мягко подтолкнул в коридор.

— Пит нуждается в тебе.

Так что, Патрик очистил свой разум от вины, беспокойства и всего остального, что он чувствовал. И таким образом, единственным, что сейчас чувствовал Патрик, было всеподавляющее чувство спасти Пита, быть с Питом. Обнять Пита, поцеловать его, сказать, как ему жаль.

Патрик тихо прошел по коридору, чтобы удивить Пита, останавливаясь около двери. Пит лежал в кровати, маленький бугорок под горой одеял, а на полу рядом с кроватью было разбросано грязное белье. Патрик почувствовал, как Майки подошел сзади, услышав скрип пола.

— Хэй, Пит. У тебя посетитель, — Майки улыбнулся и показал большие пальцы, а после ушел, оставляя Патрика встретиться с этим в одиночку.

Он ждал и смотрел, как Пит высунулся из-под одеял, откидывая некоторые из них. Он выбрался из них с мутным взглядом, а после сфокусировался на Патрике.

— Привет, детка.

Взгляд Пита снова стал мутным.  
— Патрик? — сказал он, надломившимся голосом.

— Пит, — они оба заплакали, и Патрик просто рванул вперед, запрыгнул на кровать, со всех силы обнял Пита, начал гладить его по волосам и уткнулся лицом в его плечо, позволяя слезам впитываться в футболку Пита. (Вообще, это была футболка Патрика. Скорее всего, он забрал тогда не все свои вещи.)

— Пит, детка, мне так жаль, так жаль. Я люблю тебя. Прости меня, — Патрик немного покачивался вперед и назад, обнимая Пита так сильно, что он начал бояться, что делает тому больно, но он не хотел отпускать Пита, боясь, что может снова потерять его.

— Я тоже. Прости меня, Паттикейк, я никогда не поступлю так снова. Слышишь? — Пит отодвинулся, но Патрик не перестал держать его за руку. — Я больше даже не взгляну ни на кого другого. Я люблю так сильно, ты единственный человек, которого я люблю. — Патрик не успел сказать даже слова, как Пит его поцеловал.

Патрик отодвинулся, снова кладя голову на плечо парня.  
— Я никогда не оставлю тебя.

— Я многое понял.

Патрик просто дышал пару минут, собираясь с мыслями и успокаиваясь.  
— Слушай, я… я знаю, что у нас есть некоторые проблемы. И… я знаю, что я не столько хотел оставить тебя, сколько мне было нужно личное пространство на некоторое время. Чтобы это просто перестало причинять столько боли. Это не сработало, все что случилось, причиняет еще больше боли, но… я. Я даже не уверен, что сказать. Я думаю… я знаю, что ты пообещал так больше не делать, но я просто хочу сказать, что я не знаю, смогу ли я выдержать, если ты поступишь так еще раз. Понимаешь?

Пит просто кивнул.

— Я не знаю, мне кажется, что я развожу на пустом месте, потому что это не должно быть так просто, и я беспокоюсь, будто что-то плохое должно произойти, потому что мы не поговорили об этом.

— Я знаю, Паттикейк. Но если я когда-либо сделаю это снова, то у тебя есть мое разрешение зарядить мне по яйцам и бросить меня. И не чувствовать себя плохо из-за этого. Я не шучу. Я удивлен тем, что ты принял меня обратно. Это как говорится: «Надурил меня раз, как тебе не стыдно. Надурил меня дважды, как не стыдно мне.» Я, блять, не знаю, — Пит засмеялся. — Но я никогда, НИКОГДА, не поступлю так снова. Никогда.

Патрик рассмеялся и снова поцеловал Пита, плача.

Когда они обнимались и целовались сквозь слезы около двадцати минут, Патрик встал и протянул руку Питу.  
— Давай. Нам нужно прибраться здесь.

Пит ухмыльнулся.

  
***

  
Пит не помогал Патрику навести порядок, но опять же, он никогда этого не делал. Он принял душ, собрал белье для стирки, и впервые даже загрузил стиральную машину.

— Паттикейк! Сколько порошка нужно добавить? И кондиционера?

Патрик положил веник и прошел в маленькую прачечную, улыбаясь от того, как Пит смущен. Патрик взял бутылку порошка и открутил крышку.

— Ты мог бы догадаться. Если это маленькая стирка, то немного. Если это большая стирка, то много! Здесь есть линии, по которым ты должен наливать, но я делаю на глаз. Я, кстати, не думаю, что у нас есть кондиционер. Все, что он делает, это заставляет твою одежду хорошо пахнуть, я считаю это тратой денег зазря и не покупаю его.

Пит ухмыльнулся и достал бутылку с полки над стиральной машиной.  
— У нас есть три. Я думаю они остались от Майки, который купил их и никогда не использовал.

— Это имеет смысл, — Патрик улыбнулся. — Конкретно для этого, ты наливаешь в крышку до линии и выливаешь в средний отсек, затем наливаешь в крышку воду и выливаешь ее туда же пока она не достигнет специальной отметки.

— О! Хорошо. Спасибо, Трик.

Патрик поцеловал его в щеку.  
— Всегда пожалуйста.

Он вернулся обратно на кухню, взял веник и начал оценивать ущерб. В первую очередь они выкинули мусор, но тут все еще был огромный беспорядок, не упоминая настоящей грязи на полу и горы посуды.

Сначала Патрик подмел, затем вымыл пол, а после пропылесосил. Убрал остальной мусор, помыл посуду и заглянул в ванную, прежде чем решил, что там все более менее в порядке и рухнул на кровать. Спасибо, что Пит ранее сменил постельное бельё, потому что оно было ужасно грязным.

Пит упал в кровать моментом позже, не справившись со своим «постирочным долгом». Он посмотрел на Патрика и мягко улыбнулся.  
— Я скучал по этому.

— По чему? Лежать вместе в кровати?

— Нет. Смотреть на твое лицо. У тебя красивое лицо.

Патрик рассмеялся, а сразу после него засмеялся и Пит. Это был великолепный звук. Высокий и звучащий, словно дельфин, но чертовски прекрасный и Патрик любил его. Он потянулся и убрал волосы с лица Пита, открывая себе вид на его глаза. Он запомнил уже абсолютно все лицо Пита, но все еще с наслаждением смотрел на него.

— Я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь это, ведь так? — Пит не улыбался, но выглядел серьезным, и даже слегка обеспокоенным.

— Конечно я знаю. Я тоже люблю тебя.

— Нет. Я серьезно люблю тебя.

Патрик улыбнулся.  
— Мы соулмейты, — он поднял запястье и посмотрел на татуировку. Пит поднял свою руку, недолго посмотрел на нее, а после взял руку Патрика и мягко поцеловал буквы на коже.

— Если подумать, то это немного странно, что ты целуешь свое собственное имя, — сказал Пит, сразу после того как посмотрел на буквы пару секунд.

Патрик громко рассмеялся, сильнее, чем он смеялся в последние месяцы. Он не осознавал, как сильно скучал по обычным вещам, которые присутствуют в отношениях с Питом.  
Крошечные, глупые замечания, которые заставляют Патрика смеяться, кажется часами. Пит рассмеялся.

Все что вам нужно знать о Пите, серьезно.

Он был так влюблен.


	18. Пит показывает Патрика всем

Пит ещё выздоравливает, по привычке совершает какие-то глупые вещи, и просыпается рядом с Патриком. Но ему было хорошо. Очень хорошо.

Он проснулся немного поздно утром, и ожидал того, что Патрик уже встал, но удивился, когда перевернулся на другой бок и увидел своего парня, мирно спящего рядом. Пит усмехнулся и сел, положив одну руку на грудь Патрика, после чего наклонился, чтобы поцеловать парня. Он начал целомудренно целовать его губы, мягкие и розовые. Он улыбнулся и начал ждать, когда Патрик проснётся.

Патрик не просыпался.

Пит вздохнул и поцеловал его снова, на этот раз в щеку.

Нет ответа.

Пит медленно провёл рукой по ноге Патрика, приближаясь к бедру. Ещё не дотрагиваясь до промежности, но очень близко. Он поцеловал Патрика и сжал его бедро, усмехнулся и заметил, что Патрик наконец проснулся.

— Что ты…

Пит снова взял его за бедро и начал поглаживать его большим пальцем.

— Ох, — Патрик улыбнулся и потянулся поцеловать Пита.

— Ты совсем проснулся, Трик? — Пит улыбнулся и взял в руку член Патрика, который к удивлению Пита, был уже немного твёрд.

— Вот теперь точно совсем, — Патрик засмеялся и снова поцеловал Пита.

Пит с дьявольской улыбкой откинул одеяло с кровати и перекинул одну ногу через Патрика, оседлав его. Он начал оставлять поцелуи на груди Патрика, оглаживая ладонями его бока. Он нежно прикусил плечо Патрика и ухмыльнулся, когда заметил, что Патрик выгнул спину и расположил свои руки на бёдрах Пита.

Пит провёл пальцами по телу Патрика, пробираясь к резинке его боксеров, и слегка оттягивая ее, дразня.

— Пит. Может ты уже поторопишься и снимешь эти чертовы боксеры?

— Боже, Патрик, ты такой дёрганный. Может, я вообще не дам тебе кончить, — Пит начал отстраняться от Патрика, но крепкая хватка на его талии не позволила ему.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — голос Патрика был застенчивым и отчаянным из-за того, что он завёлся и хотел Пита.

— Только, если ты скажешь пожалуйста, — Пит ухмыльнулся и снял боксеры Патрика, бросая их позади. Он поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра Патрика и оставил засос на бедренной косточке, который определенно будет виден, если футболка Патрика задерется. Он хотел, чтобы все знали, что Патрик _его_. Дыхание Патрика стало затрудняться, вздохи застревали в глотке, и маленькие стоны вырывались из его горла.

Пит наконец решил, что пришло время прекратить ходить вокруг да около и дать уже Патрику кончить… или он мог потянуть ещё минуту другую. Он поцеловал основание члена Патрика и затем, сохраняя зрительный контакт с ним, поцеловал головку его члена и услышал, как Патрик выпустил грешный стон, полный отчаяния и желания.

— Пожалуйста, Пит, — его голос с трудом был похож на шёпот, почти неслышный.

— Хорошо, Трик.

Он медленно взял член Патрика в свой рот и начал обводить языком головку, слушая каждый звук, который выходит изо рта Патрика, каждое проклятье, каждый зов, вздох и стон. Не заняло много времени, чтобы Патрик громко вздохнул, и Пит начал сглатывать все.

Пит вытер рот тыльной стороной руки и сел с улыбкой смотря на Патрика.

— Доброе утро.

  
***

  
— Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, сказать куда мы идём? — спросил Патрик, высовывая голову из ванной, пытаясь увидеть Пита.

— Нет! Это сюрприз!

Пит услышал смех Патрика, и улыбнулся, наклоняясь, чтобы обуть ботинок. Пока он завязывал шнурки, зашёл Патрик с федорой на голове и начал искать в шкафу галстук. Когда Пит обул другой ботинок, он взглянул на Патрика, смотрящего на себя в зеркало с улыбкой. Пит наклонился, чтобы завязать ботинок и улыбнулся.  
После того как он закончил, и его обувь была прочно закреплена на его ногах, он встал позади Патрика, обнял его за талию и опустил свою голову на его спину.

— Нам надо идти? — он вздохнул, надувая губы.

Патрик засмеялся.  
— Конечно! Это была твоя идея, — Патрик развернулся в объятиях Пита и, улыбаясь, поцеловал его в лоб. — Давай, надо закончить приготовления.

Пит выпустил Патрика из своей хватки, расслабил свою позу, немного выпятив нижнюю губу.

— Хорошо.

Патрик улыбнулся и поцеловал Пита, после чего выскользнул из спальни на кухню.

Пит вздохнул и достал свой галстук из шкафа, завязал его вокруг шеи и, пройдя в ванную, остановился у зеркала, чтобы привести в порядок волосы. В результате, волосы лежали в беспорядке, но в меньшем, чем было до этого. Вполне сносно.

Он откинул назад свой галстук, пока чистил зубы, после чего пришёл на кухню к Патрику. Он обнаружил своего парня рядом со стойкой, смотрящего в телефон.

— Трик?

Патрик удивленно посмотрел.  
— Хм?

— Что-то не так? — Пит нахмурился, взял со стола свой телефон, кошелёк и ключи и положил в карман.

— Эм, нет, — Патрик улыбнулся и положил телефон в карман, но простой ответ не удовлетворил Пита.

— Серьёзно, детка. Я знаю тебя. Что случилось? — Пит подошёл к Патрику и нежно взял его за руки. — Ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно, — он поцеловал его в лоб.

— Пит, серьёзно. Я в порядке.

Пит точно мог сказать, что что-то случилось. Была видна грусть в его глазах, улыбка, что не доходила до глаз, то что, улыбка не была такой широкой, чтобы быть правдивой. Но если Патрик сказал, что он в порядке, значит он не будет давить на него. Так что он не стал.

— Хорошо, — он улыбнулся, быстро поцеловал Патрика в щёку и взял его за руку.

Патрик принял руку Пита с улыбкой, улыбкой почти доходящей до глаз. Это ранило сердце Пита больше всего.

Пит повёл их наружу к своей машине, Патрик остановился, чтобы запереть входную дверь и после чего они направились на вечеринку. Патрик сразу начал подпевать песне на радио, песне Боуи (потому что это Патрик), и Пит улыбнулся сам себе, потому что он не хотел, чтобы Патрик увидел это. От этого ему стало неловко, и он просто притворился, что сфокусирован на дороге, но на самом деле он уделял дороге ровно столько внимания, чтобы не попасть в аварию, а все остальное внимание направил на Патрика. Мужчина на пассажирском сидении начал тихонько петь, постепенно становясь громче, скорее всего, даже не замечая этого. Пит ярко улыбнулся, когда песня закончилась, и Патрик улыбался тоже. И эта улыбка доходила до его глаз. Питу это понравилось.

Он медленно припарковал машину, глубоко вздохнул, и посмотрел на Патрика, чувствуя себя влюблённым на 102%. Он аккуратно наклонился через консоль, пытаясь не задеть рычаг переключения передач, и нежно развернул лицо Патрика, чтобы поцеловать его. Это был целомудренный поцелуй, Патрик не открывал рот, как обычно. Пит улыбнулся отстраняясь, вытащил ключ из зажигания и открыл дверь. Пит хмурился, пока закрывал дверь и блокировал машину, но заставил себя улыбнуться, когда взял Патрика за руку и пошёл к дому… дому Фрэнка и Джерарда. Патрик ещё не понял, что это именно то, что ему было нужно.

Когда они вошли в дом, Патрик со ступором вцепился в руку Пита, потому что все начали смотреть, на вошедшую пару.

— Все, это Патрик. Патрик, это все.

  
***

  
Под «всеми» Пит имел ввиду всех… _важных_. Там была парочка людей, которые не входят в список важных, но им все равно были рады. На ряду с завсегдатаями вечеринок, там были родители Пита, Гейб, Майки, Джо (с тех пор как Пит полюбил его), Энди, Фрэнк и Джерард (что было ожидаемо, это ведь их дом в конце концов) и ещё парочка других людей. Патрик был счастлив увидеть Джо, но счастлив немного меньше видеть Майки, но ему он был благодарен, так что он не злился.

— Чувак, окей, ты же знаешь, в день, когда ты встретил Пита и все такое, моя тату начала гореть? — так как Джо говорил очень взволнованно, его голова постоянно двигалась, заставляя его волосы подпрыгивать кудрявым вихрем.

Патрик чисто и счастливо засмеялся.  
— Да, Джо. Так что насчёт этого? Это была та девушка из музыкального магазина, да?

Джо агрессивно затряс головой, его кудряшки упали на лицо и Пит не мог не рассмеяться, видя это. Звук прекратился сразу после того, как Джо сердито на него посмотрел.  
— Чувак! Нет! Я думал что да, но нет!

— Тогда кто это был? — Пит посмотрел на Патрика, который был так же смущён.

— Кто тот чувак? — Джо повернулся и указал на парня в дальнем углу. Пит не мог разглядеть кто это, из-за ‘драматического’ освещения (он мог поблагодарить Джерарда за атмосферу.) — У него рыжие волосы, куча татуировок, ээ… Блять, как это называется? Пирсинг в губе.

Пит поднял бровь. Он не совсем был уверен в том кто это, но… У него была парочка идей.  
— Бро, какие у тебя инициалы? На запястье?

Джо даже не моргнул перед ответом.  
— ‘ЭДХ’

Пит захихикал, прислонился к Патрику, с трудом сдерживая смех, и прошептал Патрику.  
— Это Энди. Эндрю Джон Хёрли.

Патрик ухмыльнулся Питу и засмеялся, и с недоверием посмотрел на Пита, когда понял, что он собирается сделать.

— Хэй, Джо, иди сюда, — Пит схватил Джо за запястье и начал вести его прямиком к Энди, игнорируя то, что Джо изо всех сил пытался вырваться.

— ПИТ, ПОДОЖДИ НЕТНЕТНЕТ…

— Привет, Энди. Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился кое с кем.

Энди поднял взгляд от своего напитка, задержавшись взглядом на своём запястье, прежде чем посмотреть на Пита.  
— Да?

— Энди, это Джо Троман. Джо, это Энди Хёрли.

Оба парня пожали руки, смотря на татуировки друг друга. Пит наблюдал за тем, как они оба покраснели и избегали зрительного контакта. Отлично.

Пит вернулся к Патрику (который почти уже описался от смеха.)  
— Пит, это было зло. Ты мог дать им самим встретиться.

— Да, но было бы это весело? Зато сейчас у них милая встреча. Которой, к сожалению, не было у нас, — Пит приобнял Патрика, и прислонился своей головой к его.

— О, да ладно, разве странная ситуация в лифте не была милой?

Пит громко рассмеялся, и все пиво, которое он только набрал в рот, вылилось наружу. Со смехом он вытер рот тыльной стороной руки.  
— Нет, не совсем! Я пришёл домой и плакал два часа, Патрик.

Патрик с обеспокоенностью посмотрел на Пита.  
— Правда? Я не знал этого.

— Ну, не то чтобы я рассказываю тебе о каждой детали каждую минуту. Я имею ввиду, это было немного смущающе, — Пит скрыл свой румянец в стаканчике, выпив его до дна.

— Пити… Ты мог рассказать мне, ты же знаешь.

— Не совсем, — Пит пожал плечами, пытаясь похоронить эти забытые чувства боли и отчаяния, когда они с Патриком не были вместе. — Я имею в виду, мы тогда не были вместе. И сразу после этого, ты уехал из города… так что было не так уж много того, что я мог бы сделать, — Пит вздохнул, прикусывая губу. — Я просто… пытался избегать Майки так много, насколько это возможно, зная, что я делаю ему больно, и… ждал когда ты вернёшься домой, или… когда я смогу забыть тебя, или ещё что-нибудь, — он опять пожал плечами, пытаясь проглотить ком вставший в горле.

— Пит, я… Я не знал, что ты чувствовал это так, — Патрик посмотрел вниз, не решаясь встретиться с Питом глазами. — Ты знаешь, почему я уехал?

Пит потряс головой, пробормотав ‘нет’. После он понял, что Патрик скорее всего его не услышал, он прочистил горло и сказал громче:  
— Нет. Я имею в виду, я никогда не спрашивал, и я… не думаю, что хочу знать.

Патрик с грустью на него посмотрел.  
— Ты должен знать, Пит, тогда мне было… больно. Но сейчас это не важно, я люблю тебя. Очень сильно, — он подождал, когда Пит кивнёт, и продолжил. — В основном, я… я просто разваливался на части. Я не выходил из квартиры. Вообще. Джо хотел, чтобы я чувствовал себя лучше, так что он оплатил мне поездку на Багамы. Целью было забыть тебя или что-то вроде, даже если я не хотел этого. Я целовался с несколькими парнями, но они ничего не значили.

Пит улыбнулся Патрику и немного рассмеялся.  
— Ты думаешь я беспокоюсь о каких-то парнях, с которыми ты целовался, пока мы не были вместе? Я встречался с Майки, Трик. Я не расстроен, — он улыбнулся и поцеловал Патрика в лоб.

— Хорошо, — Патрик улыбнулся и зарылся лицом в грудь Пита, крепко его обнимая.

Пит обнял Патрика в ответ, кладя свою голову на его. Они немного так постояли, после чего Пит отстранился и посмотрел на Патрика.  
— Ты выглядишь уставшим. Хочешь пойти домой?

Патрик немного засмеялся и устало улыбнулся.  
— С радостью. Мне здесь весело, но я обессилен, — на момент он положил свою голову на грудь Пита, после чего отстранился и повёл Пита к выходу. — Прежде чем мы уйдём, я хочу поблагодарить Фрэнка и Джерарда. Эта вечеринка была великолепной.

— Звучит хорошо, Паттикейк, — Пит пошёл за Патриком, не выпуская его руки, когда мужчина начал вести его сквозь толпу людей, чтобы найти хозяев.

Пока они шли, Пит увидел много вещей: Майки и его девушку обнимающихся в уголке, смеющихся и осторожно целующихся, Гейба, танцующего в (почти) пустой комнате, и наконец, самое удивляющее, Джо на коленях Энди, бешено целующиеся.

— Эм, Джо, привет, мы тут! — Пит удивленно засмеялся, прикрыл глаза рукой, указывая пальцами на Патрика.

— О, вы парни такие противные.  
Джо посмотрел на них и слез с колен Энди, стоял рядом, но выглядел очень смущенным, крепко держа Энди за руку.

— Извини.

Пит рассмеялся своим дельфиньим смехом, высоким и счастливым.  
— Расслабься, Троман. Никакого громкого секса в квартире, окей?  
Джо ухмыльнулся фразе, которую он однажды говорил Питу и Патрику.

—Верно.

Пит закатил глаза и продолжил идти по дому в поисках Фрэнка и Джерарда, и в итоге нашёл их в спальне, просто сидящих и разговаривающих.  
— Привет, парни.

Старшая пара посмотрела на младшую пару. Они улыбнулись друг другу.

— Я просто хотел поблагодарить вас, — Патрик сжал руку Пита. — Эта вечеринка была… потрясающей. Спасибо вам за организацию и за то, что сделали это возможным. Это действительно клево.

Джерард улыбнулся.  
— Не за что, чувак. После того дерьма, которое я вывалил на Пита из-за всей этой ситуации, я подумал, что могу немного исправится сделав что-то милое.

Патрик посмотрел на Пита со взглядом ‘о чем он вообще говорит’, но Пит просто подмигнул и сказал, что расскажет позже. Патрик кивнул и снова посмотрел на Фрэнка и Джерарда. Это был один из тех моментов, которые Пит очень любил, когда у них была эта ментальная беседа, и они могли сказать, о чем думает их партнёр.

— Спасибо. Увидимся позже, да? — Пит улыбнулся и направился к двери с Патриком, идущим рядом с ним.

— Увидимся, ребят. Спокойной ночи.

  
***

  
Когда Пит и Патрик вернулись домой, Пит… думал о многих вещах. Он много думал о том, как они ехали в машине, о том, как они вышли из неё и о том, как Патрик вёл себя на вечеринке. Он выглядел обеспокоенным. Патрик не выглядел собой, не выглядел полностью счастливым. Он наслаждался вечеринкой, конечно, и Пит мог с легкостью сказать, что он оценил ее, но всю ночь он не выглядел счастливым… Особенно, когда они говорили об истории их отношений. Если подумать об этом сейчас, то это был гигантский проёб. Пит даже не мог отрицать этого.

Но он беспокоился о Патрике.  
— Детка.

— Мм? — Патрик устало посмотрел на Пита, снимая галстук и убирая шляпу в шкаф.

— Что-то происходит? Просто ты… — Пит замолчал и наклонился, чтобы развязать шнурки. У него было дикое дежавю, он вспомнил о том, что ранее они стояли здесь в тех же позициях собираясь, кроме того что сейчас они… разбирались. Каким счастливым Патрик выглядел тогда, и каким сейчас.

— Ты выглядишь расстроенным. Всю ночь ты не выглядел счастливым и типа… я знаю, это странно, но твоя улыбка не выглядит… подлинной. Я не знаю, я просто беспокоюсь о тебе.  
Патрик пожал плечами, вешая пиджак в шкаф.

— Ничего. Я в порядке.

Пит встал и подошёл к Патрику, на ходу снимая ботинки.  
— Слушай, я поверю тебе, если ты говоришь, что ничего не случилось, даже если… если я не верю тебе, я забью на это. Но я не верю тебе, а я хотел бы верить тебе, и ты можешь сказать мне все, что захочешь. Так что, если что-то не так, расскажи мне, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Патрик кивнул, улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы Пит смог поцеловать его в лоб, после чего они закончили раздеваться, бросили одежду в корзину, а обувь в кучу в углу, и легли вместе в кровать, и начали обниматься под тяжелыми одеялами.

Пит уже начал засыпать, с головой Патрика прижатой к его груди, когда он почувствовал что-то. Патрик постукивал по его груди.

— Хм?

— Я солгал.

— Хорошо.

— Что-то не так.

Глаза Пита открылись, он немного присел и начал вглядываться во тьму, чтобы увидеть обеспокоенный взгляд Патрика.

— Слушай, один… один из тех парней, с которыми я целовался на Багамах как-то заполучил мой номер, я не знаю, но… Он продолжает писать мне и звать на свидания, хотя я говорю ему отъебаться. Я заблокировал его номер, но я боюсь, что он придёт за мной.

Пит минуту молчал, пытаясь полусонным мозгом обработать поступившую информацию.  
— Слушай, Трик, этот чувак не получит тебя. Я обещаю. Я защищу тебя.

Патрик кивнул и с тяжёлым вздохом опустился на грудь Пита.  
— Ты прав. Извини, что не сказал тебе сразу.  
— Все в порядке.

Тишина.

— Могу я теперь поспать?

Патрик тихо рассмеялся, этот звук казался эхом в тихой квартире.  
— Да.

— Отлично.


	19. Патрик знакомит Пита с мамой...

Патрик обернулся и посмотрел на Пита, который лежал на диване, и не выказывал никакого желания помочь Патрику помыть посуду.  
— Эй ты, знаешь что?

Пит только улыбнулся Патрику, одной из тех дьявольских и немного мудацких улыбок, которая раздражала бы Патрика, не исходи она от Пита.  
— Да, я знаю.

Патрик только закатил глаза и притворился, что собирается продолжить мыть посуду, окунул руку в воду и, смеясь, начал брызгать водой на Пита.

— Аа, нет! Нет, нет, нет! — Пит со смехом подскочил, в припрыжку побежал к раковине, схватил шланг и с остервенением начал выкручивать вентиль, чтобы… полностью намочить Патрика.

Почувствовав холодную воду, Патрик застыл на секунду от шока, быстро моргая. После чего он ухмыльнулся, подождал, пока Пит не приготовится убежать, и набросился на него с объятиями, удостоверившись, что Пит промокает тоже.

— Ах, ты засранец! — Пит рассмеялся и попытался вырваться из хватки Патрика, но тот крепко его держал.

— Да, но ты любишь меня!

— Я полагаю, — Пит ухмыльнулся, когда Патрик отпустил его и посмотрел на свою футболку, которая была полностью промокшей.

Патрик оценил ‘разрушения’, понял, что он полностью мокрый, и начал идти в спальню, чтобы переодеться, с Питом следующим по пятам.

— Эй, Пит.

— Хм? — Пит обернулся от шкафа, в котором рылся в поисках новой футболке, подняв бровь.

— Я думаю пришло время тебе познакомиться с моей мамой.

Пит рассмеялся, подумав, что Патрик шутит.  
— Нет, спасибо. После того, насколько она зла на меня скорее всего… Я бы хотел жить, спасибо, — он снял футболку и кинул ее в корзину, но замер, когда Патрик сердито на него посмотрел. — Ты серьёзно? Ааа, Трик, она ненавидит меня!

— Она не ненавидит тебя, она просто… немного… зла…

— Вот оно! Бах! Я правда не хочу встречаться с ней, Трик, — Пит выпятил губы и со вздохом сел на колени Патрика, расположив ноги по обе стороны от бёдер Патрика.

— А я хочу, чтобы ты встретился с ней. Ты важен для меня и она тоже, — Патрик нежно поцеловал Пита, как будто подав знак ‘встреться с ней и будешь награждён’, и он мог сказать, что Пит понял, что за награда это будет.

— Я думаю, это не будет так уж ужасно… и, если ты правда настаиваешь, я думаю, я смогу выдержать один ужин…

— Отлично! Выходим в шесть.

— Что?!

  
***

  
— Мама! — Патрик с улыбкой обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку. Она отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Выглядишь хорошо, Рик. Отлично, — она поцеловала его в щеку, и Патрик покраснел. Но потом Патриция повернулась к Питу и сузила глаза.

— Что ж, я думаю, ты тот самый Пит, который разбил сердце моей детки.  
Патрик посмотрел на Пита и начал пытаться не засмеяться над выражением ужаса на лице Пита, страхом в его глазах и тем, как он сделал полшага назад.

Патриция улыбнулась.  
— Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Пит. Ты разбил его, но ты починил его, так что все в порядке, — она протянула ему руку для рукопожатия.

Пит осторожно пожал ее руку, после чего быстро встал к Патрику и взял его за руку.  
— Она пугающая, Трик.

Патрик нежно похлопал Пита и подтолкнул его, с улыбкой посмотрел на маму, которая толкнула его по пути в столовую. Он держал Пита рядом с собой всю дорогу, стараясь чтобы ему было комфортно, потому что нуждался в этом, судя по ужасу на его лице.

— Так, Пит… — Патриция улыбнулась через плечо, пока вела парней на кухню. — Что конкретно произошло, что ты разбил сердце Рика?

Патрик посмотрел на Пита и сжал его руку, выпустил небольшой вздох и ответил матери за Пита. — Мам, мы не совсем хотим говорить об этом. Мы просто пытаемся забыть об этом и оставить все в прошлом.

— Рик. Забыть об этом и не поговорить, сделает все только хуже, — она разочарованно посмотрела на Патрика, вздохнула и щелкнула языком.

— Мам. Серьёзно, мы уже поговорили об этом и ради благополучия наших отношений, мы пытаемся забыть об этом, или мы снова будем расстроены. Я не думаю, что мы сможем справиться с этим ещё раз, — Патрик натянуто улыбнулся Питу, пытаясь успокоить его и ещё раз сжал его руку.

Пит в ответ сжал руку Патрику, как бы говоря ‘спасибо’ за ответ на вопрос Патриции и все следуемое за ним. Но затем, к удивлению Патрика, он заговорил.  
— Патрик, эм… Я знаю, что ты не хочешь говорить об этом, но твоя мама, очевидно, хочет знать так что, я… я могу рассказать ей смягченную версию.

Лицо Патрика немного побелело от страха того, как Патриция может отреагировать, но он просто кивнул.

— Миссис Стамп, я сделал кое-что очень тупое и ранил Патрика. А потом… когда он ушёл, я расстроился и, если бы не мой друг Майки, который позвонил Патрику и сказал ему прийти и помочь моей заднице, он бы до сих пор жил с вами, — Пит посмотрел на Патрика, с поднятой бровью, как бы спрашивая ‘так нормально? ’, Патрик кивнул и напряжённо улыбнулся, беспокоясь о том, что его мама скажет что-то грубое.

— Что ж, спасибо этому приятелю Майки, за то что он вернул тебя, так что теперь мой Рикки счастлив.

Патрик покраснел, когда Патриция потрепала его за щеки и вышла из комнаты, оставив Пита и Патрика одних.

— Отлично, время идти домой, да?

Патрик закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
— Нет, к сожалению нет. Извини, детка, — он наклонился, поцеловал Пита в щеку и немного отодвинулся, чтобы прислониться своим лбом ко лбу Пита.

— Она пугающая, Трик.

Патрик рассмеялся над своим парнем.  
— Нет, она действительно не такая. Ты не видел ее злой.

— Это значит, что я определенно не должен ее злить?

— Определенно.

  
***

  
Патрик сжал руку Пита под обеденным столом, и подарил ему поддерживающую улыбку за то, что он подвергся вопросам Патриции.

— Так, Пит, чем ты занимаешься?

— Я управляю звукозаписывающей компанией, — он пожал плечами, словно это не было чем-то таким, хотя Пит так и думал. — Она еще маленькая, одна из самых популярных групп, что у нас есть, просто парочка детей, только что закончивших среднюю школу, но они хороши.

— Он лжет, мам. Его лейбл больше, чем он говорит, — Патрик хитро улыбнулся Питу, зная, что это раздражает Пита, но не расстраивает.

— Заткнись, Трик, — Пит шлепнул Патрика, но тот только рассмеялся.

— Нет, серьёзно! Ты слышала Panic! At the Disco? Это Пит! Пит подписал их. Он такой замечательный, мам, правда. Эти ребята не зашли бы так далеко без Пита. Он такой умный, — Патрик оперся подбородком на руку и посмотрел на Пита широко раскрытыми глазами, будто Пит был самым красивым мужчиной, которого он когда-либо видел. (Коим Пит и являлся, но это не важно, не так ли?)

— Три _ии_ к! — Пит насупился, но на самом деле он не был смущенным или расстроенным. — Не мог бы ты закрыть свой большой рот?

— Ммм, может быть… Но я знаю только один способ как это сделать, — Патрик с хитрецой ухмыльнулся Питу и приблизился для поцелуя, на момент абсолютно забыв, что его мама была за тем же столом. Прочистив горло, Патриция напомнила обоим мужчинам об этом факте, вероятно потому что она почувствовала себя немного некомфортно.

— Что ж, Рик, рада видеть, что ты счастлив, — она улыбнулась, встала и начала убирать со стола.

Пит встал и с улыбкой забрал у неё всю посуду.  
— Нет нет, Патриция, вы сидите, я приберу.

Патрик встал, чтобы помочь Питу, но у него сразу забрали тарелки из рук.  
— Нет, Трик. Я могу сделать это сам, а вы вдвоём сидите и общайтесь, — он улыбнулся, целомудренно поцеловал Патрика и загрузил руки тарелками, чтобы отнести их на кухню.

Патрик пожал плечами и сел на стул поближе к маме.  
— Так, мам… Что ты думаешь о Пите?

— Ну, я полагаю, если он делает тебя счастливым, то я должна смириться с ним… — Патриция вздохнула и посмотрела на стол, так будто она разочарована в своём сыне.

— Мам, серьёзно. Я очень люблю Пита.

— Я знаю, дорогой. Я просто шучу. Пит чудесный. Может он и делал дурацкие вещи, но я вижу что он покончил с этим, сильно тебя любит и просто хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив. Может я и встретила его только что, но уже я могу сказать, что он хороший человек.

Патрик выпустил вздох облегчения и это ощущалось так, будто впервые за долгое время он смог дышать полной грудью, ведь всю ночь он переживал о том, что Патриция подумает о Пите.

— Спасибо, мам. Я правда люблю его.

— Я знаю, Рик, — она улыбнулась и потрепала его за щеку, прежде чем уйти, исчезая в доме, ничего не сказав Патрику.

Пит вернулся сразу после этого и удивился, что Патриция ушла, но сел на её стул рядом с Патриком и улыбнулся.  
— Что она думает обо мне?

— Ну… — Патрик прикусил губу и нахмурился. — Я думаю, она ушла нанять киллера. Она серьёзно ненавидит тебя, чувак. Скорее всего тебе лучше будет посидеть в подвале некоторое время, там много консервированных персиков, этого хватит, чтобы продержаться пару лет. Когда она покинет этот мир, я приду и спасу тебя.

Глаза Пита сузились, но его лицо немного побледнело.  
— Она ненавидит меня настолько сильно?

Патрик не смог больше сохранять каменное выражение лица и начал смеяться над обеспокоенностью на лице Пита.  
— Нет! Она любит тебя.

Пит выдохнул и облокотился на спинку стула, будто все это время он задерживал дыхание.  
— Иди нахрен, Трик. Ты некрасиво поступил со мной.

— Я могу быть милее, если ты скажешь пожалуйста.

— О, ты ведь отлично с этим справишься?

Патрик открыл рот чтобы сказать что-то такое же неуместное, но зашла Патриция, говоря громким голосом, вероятная зная, что собирался сделать Патрик:  
— Никаких похабных разговорчиков в этом доме, Патрик.

— Мааам. Мне уже не пятнадцать. Я взрослый мужчина.

— Конечно, дорогой. Но когда ты под моей крышей, ты подчиняешься моим правилам. Если Пит хочет остаться на ночь, то он будет в гостевой комнате.

Патрик состроил маме кислую мину.  
— Мам, ты же не серьёзно. Пит и я… — Патрик остановил себя, очевидно не захотев рассказывать матери о своей половой жизни, потому что это странно.

— Мы оба взрослые, мам. Серьёзно.

— Я серьёзно, Рик, — Патриция ярко улыбнулась двум мужчинам. — Идём обустроим тебя, Пит.

Патрик закатил глаза и пошёл в свою комнату, в то время как Пит послал ему молящий от отчаяния взгляд ‘помоги’, когда Патриция повела его прочь, взяв за запястье. Патрик улыбнулся и беззвучно прошептал ‘я спасу тебя позже’ Питу, который уже заворачивал за угол, а потом и вовсе пропал из поля зрения Патрика.

Патрик взял свой телефон со стола, пошёл в свою комнату и с разочарованием рухнул на свою полутороспальную кровать. Последний раз, когда он спал в этой кровати, они с Питом не были вместе… Он определенно не хотел проводить ещё одну ночь в одиночестве. Сейчас он знал, что Пит любит его, так что ему не будет его не хватать так сильно, но, так как он знал что Пит любит его, это заставило его скучать ещё больше. Патрик перевернулся на кровати, зарылся лицом в подушку и выпустил рык разочарования. Несмотря на то, что он очень сильно любил свою маму, иногда она могла быть той ещё занозой. Патрик только на мгновение закрыл глаза, но уснул, пока не услышал нежный голос и не почувствовал руку на своей спине.

— Трик.

— Мм.

— Проснись.

— Не хочу.

— Трик!

— Ты должен заставить меня проснуться, если действительно хочешь видеть меня бодрствующим.

Голос Пита стал очень тихим, и он жарко прошептал Патрику на ухо:  
— Твоя мама сейчас стоит в дверном проеме, так что как бы я этого не хотел, я не могу.

Патрик вздохнул, но открыл глаза и сел.  
— Что, мам.

— Ох, просто проверяю не случилось ли чего.

Патрик закатил глаза и посмотрел на Пита.  
— Что тебе нужно, детка?

— Ну, так как я остался тут экспромтом, у меня нет с собой одежды. У тебя есть какая-нибудь пижама, которую я могу одолжить? — Пит выглядел смущенным, что было абсолютно прекрасно.

— Да, конечно, — Патрик встал и подошёл к своему шкафу, когда где-то в глубине дома зазвонил телефон и Патриция пошла ответить на звонок, посмотрев на них напоследок.

Патрик через плечо посмотрел на Пита, посылая мысленный сигнал ‘подойди, блять, сюда, чтобы я поцеловал тебя’. Пит спрыгнул с кровати и подбежал к Патрику, впечатываясь в его губы отчаянным поцелуем, со стуком зубов, но полным любви (не будем никого обманывать, и похоти тоже.) Через некоторое время, выдохнувшись, Патрик с улыбкой отстранился.

— Черт, Пит. Если бы я знал, что я получу такой поцелуй, то мы остановились бы у моей мамы уже давно.

— Заткнись, Трик.

Патрик ухмыльнулся, отвернулся обратно к шкафу и выдвинул ящик, чтобы найти подходящую пижаму, но потом его голову посетила идея, и он с улыбкой повернулся к Питу.  
— Знаешь, ты выше меня, так что я не думаю, что моя одежда будет тебе по размеру… Может тебе просто лечь спать в нижнем белье, — Патрик провел рукой по талии Пита и проскользнул пальцами под резинку трусов Пита, оттягивая ее с ухмылкой на лице.

— Трик! — Пит покраснел и схватил Патрика за руку. — Я никогда не видел тебя таким.

— Скорее всего это подростковый бунт… моя мама не хочет чтобы мы это делали, так что, конечно, мы должны это сделать.

— Патрик, я люблю тебя, — Пит засмеялся и кротко поцеловал Патрика, после чего взял первую попавшуюся пару штанов в ящике (с черепашками ниндзя) и ушёл, драматично виляя бёдрами из стороны в сторону, как раздутая модель.

Патрик засмеялся и ударил Пита по заднице, после чего достал штаны для себя (они тоже были с черепашками ниндзя). Он аккуратно закрыл дверь, чтобы сменить свои узкие джинсы и рубашку, на штаны и свободную голубую футболку. Патрик всегда любил пижамы больше всего. Он не мог оставить мысль быть одетым в пижаму все время.

С телефоном в руках, он прокрался в кровать. Патрик написал Питу сообщение ‘буду в твоей комнате в 11:30… Мама спит, как убитая.’ Патрик ухмыльнулся отравляя сообщение и начал ждать, когда статус сообщения сменится с ‘отправляется’ на ‘доставлено’, потом дождался когда надпись с ‘доставлено’ сменилось на ‘прочитано’, после чего появилось облачко со стороны Пита, говорящее о том, что он набирает сообщение. ‘Буду готов’ и миллионы подмигивающих, целующих и смущенных смайликов. Пит фанат эмоджи.

Патрик начал отсчитывать минуты где-то с 22:45. Примерно в 23:14 он подскочил и начал ходить кругами. Шутка, это было ровно 23:14. Он с трудом отрывал взгляд от часов даже на мгновение, он так сильно скучал по Питу, что ему почти было больно от этого. (Такое уже было, но сейчас было немного по другому, если вы понимаете, что я имею ввиду).

Патрик вздохнул, остановился около окна и отодвинул в сторону занавеску, чтобы посмотреть в окно, покрытое каплями воды из-за дождя. Как драматично. Его взгляд упал на отметину на стене, ему пришлось прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть ее лучше в темноте. Он придвинулся поближе, чтобы прочитать ее. Это было сердце, в котором было написано ‘Патрик+ПЛКВIII’. Патрик моргнул и через секунду перечитал ее, не помня, чтобы он вырезал ее. Он улыбнулся и провёл большим пальцем по ней, после чего заметил ещё одну надпись. Черт, ребёнком Патрику похоже нравилось вырезать. Эта надпись гласила ‘нахуй любовь. она не существует’ и была написана надломанными, острыми буквами.

Ну. От счастья до грусти примерно две секунды. Патрик посмотрел на них ещё немного, после чего подошёл к своему столу, чтобы взять старый карманный ножик, и вернулся к окну, чтобы написать кое-что ниже этих двух надписей. Медленно он написал ‘Любовь всегда реальна. Никогда не сдавайся’, и подписал внизу ‘Патрик и Пит’, как бы давая объяснение ‘ПМС’ и ‘ПЛКВIII’ в сердце. Он смотрел на свою работу и понял, что его маме скорее всего это не понравится, но ему было плевать.

Он взглянул на часы и понял, что его дело заняло двадцать минут. 23:34. Пит ждёт.

Патрик улыбнулся и пошёл к двери, медленно открыл ее и начал красться по коридору, обходя скрипучие доски и все, что способно издать шум. Он знал, что его маме все равно на шумы, когда она спит, но на случай если она решила не спать и проследить, чтобы они не сделали того, что она говорила не делать, он решил вести себя тихо.

Патрик осторожно прошёл последний лестничный пролёт и начал приближаться к гостевой комнате (на его удачу, находящейся далеко от спальни его мамы). Он задержал дыхание и пошёл сантиметровыми шагами по скрипучей половой доске, находящейся около ванной и разбитой на пять частей. Пройдя ее, Патрик выдохнул и протянул руку, чтобы тихо повернуть дверную ручку и открыть дверь.

— Пити, — Патрик посмотрел в темноту, точно зная расположение вещей в комнате, так как часто играл в ней в детстве, хоть это и была ‘запретная зона’.

— Трик? — Пит сел на кровати, с волосами торчащими во все стороны, словно… словно он спал.

Патрик тихо рассмеялся, закрывая дверь, прошёл через комнату и лёг на кровать.  
— Я говорил тебе, что зайду позже, не так ли?

— Ну, ты говорил, но я не думал, что ты правда это сделаешь. Хотя я не жалуюсь, — Пит ухмыльнулся, положил одну руку Патрику на лицо и нежно его поцеловал.

— Авв, давай, я знаю ты можешь лучше. Что случилось с тем поцелуем?

— О, я могу это сделать, — Пит усмехнулся, той озорной усмешкой, которую Патрик так полюбил. Пит положил обе свои руки на лицо Патрика, и поцеловал его жестче, с языком врывающимся в рот Патрика.

Патрик улыбнулся отстраняясь.  
— Видишь, я знал, что ты можешь, — он усмехнулся и поцеловал Пита снова. — Знаешь, я думал… так как ты проделал хорошую работу, я думаю, ты заслужил небольшую награду… и возможно я буду немного… не так хорош, — Патрик провёл своей рукой по бедру Пита.

— Я думаю, это то, что должно случиться, — вздох Пита застрял у него в горле, когда рука Патрика опустилась между бёдер Пита.

— Пити… тебе не кажется, что тебе не совсем нужны эти штаны? — Патрик ухмыльнулся и начал снимать штаны с Пита.

— Подожди. Трик, — Пит нервно засмеялся. — Мне кажется, я должен командовать. Знаешь, я думаю это будет сексуально.

— Нет, ты просто натираешь свой член моими пижамными штанами, — Патрик поморщился, но рассмеялся.

Пит засмеялся тоже, своим дельфиньим смехом, но потом они поняли насколько громко вели себя и захлопнули рты ладошками, почти одновременно, что заставило их смеяться ещё сильнее.

— Иисусе, Пит, ты же не собираешься быть таким громким? Мы не хотим никого разбудить, — Патрик ухмыльнулся, продолжая снимать штаны Пита и проводя пальцами по татуировке на его животе.

— Ну, это зависит от тебя. Если ты хорош, я изо всех сил постараюсь вести себя тихо.

— Вызов принят.

Патрик снял штаны Пита и бросил их позади них на пол. Он провёл пальцами по татуировке, после чего оставил поцелуй у ее основания, рядом с членом Пита. Он поцеловал и оставил засосы на внутренней стороне бедра Пита, слегка прикусывая кожу, его пальцы поглаживали член Пита, достаточно для того, чтобы возбудить его, но недостаточно для того, чтобы дать разрядку.

— Патрик, детка, ты убиваешь меня.

— Я знаю. Мне нравится это, — Патрик ухмыльнулся и лизнул бедро Пита, приближаясь к его члену, настолько сильно, что Пит мог чувствовать его дыхание, но не настолько близко, как Пит того хотел.

Патрик подвинул свою голову и лизнул всю длину члена Пита, ухмыляясь над своим парнем. Патрик аккуратно взял член в рот, смыкая свои губы вокруг него, и выпустил его изо рта с расслабляющим звуком и обвёл языком головку. Он ухмыльнулся и начал насаживаться ртом на член, трогая пальцами бёдра Пита.

— Ох, Трик, блять, я люблю тебя, — Пит откинул голову назад, выпуская напряжённый стон, словно он старался изо всех сил остаться тихим, но с треском провалился.

Патрик опустился языком к основанию члена Пита, а после облизал им головку. Он просто продолжал двигать языком по члену Пита и насаживаться на него ртом до тех пор, пока Пит задыхаясь не сказал:

— Трик, я собираюсь… — и Патрик был слегка испачкан. После этого он встал и прошёл в гостевую ванную, прополоскать рот (гостевая комната была действительно шикарной), и потом вернулся в кровать.

— Подожди, Трик, мне нужны мои штаны.

Патрик закатил глаза.  
— Ты не наденешь их без нижнего белья.

— Спокойной ночи, Трик.

— Спокойной ночи, Пит.


	20. Предложение Пита

Пит посмотрел через стекло прилавка, кусая губу в раздумьях. Он выдохнул и повернул немного голову, чтобы посмотреть на ряды колец под стеклом. Он присел перед прилавком, чтобы сфокусировать свой взгляд на одном определённом кольце, оно было серебряным с тонкой чёрной линией, проходящей посередине.

— Я могу вам помочь, сэр? — женщина за прилавком наклонилась и улыбнулась Питу.

— Эм… да, — Пит улыбнулся и встал, располагая руки на прилавке. Он понизил голос и наклонился так, будто это секрет, и сказал почти шепотом. — Я ищу помолвочное кольцо, — он широко улыбнулся и начал барабанить пальцами по прилавку.

— Ох! Поздравляю. Я принесу лоток с кольцами, чтобы вы смогли посмотреть, — женщина улыбнулась и пропала из виду, опустившись вниз, чтобы открыть дверцу. Она появилась снова, с лотком в руках. Она положила его на прилавок и спросила: — У вас уже есть какие-нибудь мысли?

Пит посмотрел на лоток. Это все были… ну, помолвочные кольца. Но для женщин. Он нервно и застенчиво улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Я, эм… У меня парень.

Глаза женщины широко распахнулись и ее рот сложился в маленькую букву ‘о’.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр.

Пит улыбнулся и махнул рукой.  
— Все в порядке.

Она улыбнулась, поставила лоток на место и вытащила новый, который оказался тем, на который Пит смотрел до этого. Отлично.

Пит осторожно вытащил из слота кольцо, на которое смотрел, поднял его и посмотрел на металл, так словно он осматривал бриллиант. В мыслях Пита, оно им и было. Он должен был убедиться, что Патрику оно понравится и, что оно будет идеально. Пит представил его на руке Патрика, и лицо которое он сделает, когда Пит откроет маленькую коробочку… и потом он понял, что это будет не идеально. Он осторожно положил кольцо на место, и начал жевать губу рассматривая другие варианты.

Там было чёрное кольцо с серебряной полоской, которое было полной противоположностью того, на которое он смотрел до этого. Были золотые кольца, чёрные кольца, кольца с бэтменом, кольца с бриллиантами… Но ни одно из них не было достаточно хорошим. Пит снова сел на корточки и начал рассматривать кольца, в поисках идеального.

И оно было. Обычное серебро. Оно не было особенным, но он знал, что это то кольцо, которое Патрик бы хотел. Простое серебряное кольцо. Он подозвал девушку и попросил ее вытащить лоток, чтобы он мог убедиться, что оно то самое. Пит осторожно вытащил его и осмотрел, убеждаясь, что это точно то кольцо, которое Патрик хочет.

— Я возьму его, — Пит улыбнулся девушке и протянул ей кольцо. — Боже, оно идеально.

— Я рада, что вы нашли то, что хотели. Вам нужен другой размер или этот подходит?

— Ох, мне нужен другой размер. Он… — Пит начал рыться в воспоминаниях, пытаясь вспомнить, какой у Патрика размер.

_— Ланчбокс! — Пит подбежал к Патрику, обнимая его сзади и располагая свой подбородок на его плече._

_— Что, Пити?_

_— Что делаешь?_

_Патрик рассмеялся._   
_— Я смотрю на кольца. Впрочем, я не думаю, что они подойдут мне._

_— Ох, детка, я уверен они подойдут. Просто надо найти подходящее._

_— Если ты так скажешь._

_— Я помогу тебе, — Пит разомкнул руки и подошёл к прилавку, глазами ища кольцо, которое могло бы понравиться Патрику. Пит нашёл одно с цветами, и оно было очень слащавым, и скорее всего женским… но он повернулся к Патрику._   
_— Какой у тебя размер?_

_— Одиннадцатый, — Патрик посмотрел на Пита подняв бровь. — А что?_

_— Я нашёл идеальное кольцо. Закрой глаза._

_— Зачем?_

_— Это секрет! Просто закрой их. Закрой!_

_— Хорошо, хорошо! — Патрик засмеялся, но все равно закрыл глаза._

_Пит выбрал кольцо (одиннадцатого размера), подбежал к Патрику и одел ему его на палец._   
_— Все, открывай._

_Патрик открыл глаза, посмотрел на палец и начал смеяться, смеяться так сильно, что ему пришлось облокотиться на прилавок, чтобы удержать равновесие._   
_— Вау, Пити. Оно… Оно правда прекрасное._

_— Нет, это ты прекрасен._

_— Заткнись._

_Пит так и сделал. Поцеловав Патрика, конечно._

Пит тряхнул головой и пару раз моргнул.  
— Извините, эм… Одиннадцатый размер.

— Сейчас вернусь, — леди улыбнулась и ушла с лотком, что принести одиннадцатый размер.

Пит постукивал пальцами по стеклу в ожидании, становясь все более взволнованным. Она вернулась моментом позже, с нахмуренным лицом.

— Извините, сэр, у нас нет на складе одиннадцатого размера. Я могу попросить другой магазин отправить его нам или мы можем сделать доставку к вам домой.

Пит секунду об этом подумал. Он был слишком ленивым, так что он откладывал бы поход в магазин… Или он не стал бы так делать, потому что это помолвочное кольцо для Патрика… Но если бы он выбрал доставку домой, то Патрик мог бы открыть посылку и узнать…

— Я бы хотел выбрать доставку сюда. Не хочу рисковать тем, что мой парень может увидеть ее и полностью испортить сюрприз.

— Конечно. Мы позвоним вам, когда оно придёт, мне нужен ваш номер телефона.

После того, как Пит назвал цифры, он начал терпеливо ждать.

— Отлично! У вас сегодня счастливый день. потому что на это кольцо скидка. Вместо $200, оно стоит $150. Так что если вы проведёте своей картой здесь…

Пит следовал каждой инструкции, которую озвучивала девушка, взволнованный тем, что он наконец делает все правильно и женится на парне, которого он любит. После того как он закончил оформлять заказ, Пит пошёл к своей машине, почти подпрыгивая от радости. Он сел внутрь и пару раз нажал на клаксон от своей взволнованности, он достал свой телефон и позвонил Джо.

— Троман!

— Что.

— Чувак, ты мог бы звучать более заинтересовано.

— Ты меня прервал.

— А что ты делал?

— Привет, Пит! — это был голос Энди.

— Ох, Иисусе, Джо, не отвечай, блять, на звонок, когда ты занимаешься сексом…

Джо громко рассмеялся.  
— Не, чувак, мы не трахались. Просто зависаем. В любом случае, как дела?

— Чувак! Я только что купил кольцо.

— Какое кольцо?

— Кольцо, чтобы сделать Патрику предложение!

— О. О! Чувак, это отлично! Когда ты сделаешь его?

— Ну, типа, я жду пока его доставят из другого магазина, это не займёт где-то больше недели, так что у меня есть время чтобы спланировать все, но это будет ужасно романтично и клишированно. Как думаешь Патрику это понравится? Клише.

— Чувак, Патрику очень это понравится. Верь мне, если я что-то и знаю, так это то, что Патрик ненавидит клише, но так чертовски сильно любит это, — Джо хихикнул, а потом Пит услышал глухой стук и звук смеха Энди.

— Ладно, оставлю вас наедине с вашими гейскими вещами. Увидимся!

— Пока, Пит! — голоса Джо и Энди прозвучали одновременно и они повесили трубку, оставляя Пита крайне обеспокоенным. Он правда надеялся, что они тогда не занимались сексом.

Это странно.

  
***

  
Всю следующую неделю, Пит часто закрывался в ванной и включал душ, говоря, что он ‘моется’, но нет, ему не пятнадцать, это не то, о чем вы подумали. Для этого у него был Патрик. Нет, он репетировал предложение. Он быстро садился на одно колено и доставал коробочку из кармана. Прямо сейчас он практиковался с коробочкой с кнопками, которую он нашёл в столе Патрика и надеялся, что Патрик не заметит пропажи. Ему давно не звонили из ювелирного магазина, и, если честно, Пит от этого немного нервничал. Ему пока не сильно это все удавалось, понять, что сказать, как не потерять равновесие, потому что он недотёпа, и уже прошла неделя, а кольца ещё нет? Паника.

Пит сидел в ванной, вздохнул и вытащил телефон, чтобы снова позвонить Джо.

— Что.

— Слушай. Я, блять, схожу с ума.

— Почему?

— Ну, потому что я, блять, не знаю, что сказать во время этого дурацкого предложения и, если я облажаюсь, Патрик не скажет да и из магазина до сих пор не позвонили, и я…

— Пит. Остынь, — Джо вздохнул. — Окей, если ты проебешься, Патрик не скажет нет. Он немного посмеётся над тобой, но он все ещё любит тебя и он скажет да. После всего через что вы прошли, ты думаешь он скажет нет, потому что ты накосячил во время предложения? Если ты так думаешь, то ты тупица, Вентц.

— Правда, — Пит вздохнул, потирая глаза. — Ты прав. Откуда в тебе столько бесконечной мудрости, Джо?

— Я не знаю, мужик, — Джо громко рассмеялся.

— Ладно. Я пойду попрактикуюсь ещё, но спасибо за помощь.

— Без проблем, чувак. И если ты переживаешь из-за кольца, то позвони в магазин и спроси.

— Хороший план. Поговорим позже.

— Увидимся, Вентц, — вибрация, клик.

Пит вздохнул и снова встал к душу. Он представил себе сцену: свечи, драматичное освещение, Патрик стоящий перед ним.

— Слушай, Патрик… — Пит опустился на одно колено и быстро достал коробочку из кармана (у него получилось это впервые). — Я любил тебя всю свою жизнь. У меня никогда не было сомнений, в том что ты тот самый, ладно, ладно были, но теперь их нет… — Пит вздохнул. Это не сработает. Он начал заново. Представил свечи, драматичное освещение, Патрика стоящего перед ним.

— Слушай, Патрик, — на одно колено, коробочка. Пока все гладко. Пит выпустил вздох облегчения, наконец подобравшись к главному. — Я любил тебя… всю свою жизнь. Я знаю, у нас были некоторые трудности, но я знаю, что мы должны быть вместе, даже не смотря на все то дерьмо, что я сделал, ты все равно любишь меня и я не должен воспринимать твою любовь, как должное. Я люблю тебя всем сердцем и хочу быть с тобой навсегда. Ты… — и тут Пит потерял равновесие, потому что он слишком нервничал чтобы сидеть ровно и его мотало из стороны в сторону.

Пит вздохнул и сел на задницу. Это была где-то сто седьмая его попытка. Он решил забить на это. Будет более искренним сказать без подготовки. Ему просто надоело беспокоиться из-за того, что все не получается как надо. Он выключил воду и свет, вышел из ванной, вздыхая и потирая затылок. И… там был Патрик.

— Ты не выглядишь так будто ты принимал душ, — Патрик поднял бровь и нахмурился. — Пит, ты знаешь, что я мог бы…

— Я нет. Я работал над секретной вещью.

— Ох.

— Не волнуйся, это не плохая вещь, — Пит улыбнулся и поцеловал Патрика в щеку, пытаясь успокоиться и пройти на кухню.

— Ох, а теперь я беспокоюсь, — тон голоса Патрика был шутливым, но Пит все равно занервничал.

— Патрик, — Пит закатил глаза и повернулся к нему. — Просто доверься мне! Тебе понравится.

— Конечно. В любом случае, я сейчас пойду в магазин за продуктами. Пойдёшь со мной?

— Как бы я не хотел (нет!), у меня есть работа связанная с лейблом, которую нужно закончить.

— Хорошо. Увидимся, — Патрик поцеловал Пита в щеку, взял ключи и вышел за дверь.

Пит выдохнул сразу как дверь закрылась и прислонился к стойке. Блять. Патрик следил за ним. Он потёр глаза и прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки от нервов. Он хотел просто сесть и позвонить Джо и/или Майки или кому-нибудь ещё, чтобы разобраться в этом дерьме и, чтобы его успокоили, но у него правда были дела связанные с лейблом.

Пит прошёл в спальню, сел с ноутбуком на кровать и начал работать, но смог высидеть только двадцать минут, после чего снова начал нервничать. Что если Патрик узнал? Что если Патрик подумал, что Пит делает что-то плохое?

Вытащил телефон. Контакт Майки. Вероятно, не лучший человек, которому можно позвонить при Патрике, но Пит знал, Майки знает, что делать.

— Привет. Как дела?

— Ладно, так… я знаю, что я должен держать это в секрете, но я скоро сделаю Патрику предложение…

— Чувак! Поздравляю!

— Я не за этим. В любом случае. Я прятался в ванной, чтобы порепетировать, и я думаю Патрик следил за мной.

Майки с минуту молчал.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, когда я вышел из ванной, он такой ‘ты не выглядишь так, будто ты принимал душ’ и я такой ‘это секрет, но клянусь ничего плохого’ и он ‘да, конечно’ и я…

— Пит. Успокойся. Он просто прикалывался. А ты всегда можешь спросить у Джо, догадывается ли Патрик о чем-либо.

— Ты прав… я просто боюсь, что могу облажаться, понимаешь? Я не должен бояться на этот счёт, но, блять, это Патрик, и я проебывался уже столько раз, так что я не хочу облажаться ещё раз. Я просто хочу, чтобы все прошло идеально, и мы жили долго и счастливо.

— Пит… Никто не живет долго и счастливо. Это чушь. Да, может быть много хороших вещей, но также будут и трудные времена и тебе нужно быть готовым справиться с ними.

— Я знаю. Просто… в последний раз когда мы с Патриком помирились, он сказал, что вряд ли сможет вынести что-то такое ещё раз. Я разбивал его сердце слишком много раз, — Пит пробежал рукой по волосам, встал и пошёл на кухню выпить стакан воды.

— Я понимаю это, Пит. Я понимаю. Но если он правда любит тебя, вы со всем разберётесь. Я знаю, иногда проще расстаться, чем решать проблемы, но зато после этого вы, скорее всего, сможете справиться со всем.

Пит вздохнул и кивнул. Майки был прав. Почему все его друзья были такими умными? Ему нужные туповатые друзья, чтобы он смог быть тем умным другом… Шутка.  
— Спасибо, Майки.

— В любое время, бро. Увидимся.

— Увидимся.

  
***

  
Звонок. Пит взял трубку даже не посмотрев на номер.  
— Алло?

— Здравствуйте, это Пит Вентц?

— Да это он.

— Это ювелирный магазин ‘Золотая Шахта’, мы звоним вам сообщить, что ваше кольцо прибыло сегодня, и вы можете забрать его в любое удобное для вас время.

— О. О! Хорошо, большое спасибо, — Пит нажал на кнопку завершения вызова и с минуту сидел с телефоном в руках, после чего начал вставать.

— Кто это был?

— Э, это была… химчистка. Я относил туда кое-что для Майки и я думаю, я оставил им свой номер вместо его, — Пит улыбнулся и прошёл мимо Патрика, прикусывая щеку изнутри и ища свою обувь. Он чувствовал себя плохо от того, что он солгал своему парню (а скоро жениху) так легко, но он не мог сказать Патрику, что ему нужно забрать кольцо. Э, привет, спойлер!

— А, хорошо.

— Да, я пойду заберу это и отвезу к нему, потому что он очень занят.

Патрик нахмурился и сложил руки на груди, перенося весь вес на одну ногу.  
— Он взрослый мужчина, Пит. Он сам может съездить в химчистку.

— Патикейк. Я просто пытаюсь быть милым, — Пит улыбнулся и прошёл мимо, целую Патрика по пути. — Это то для чего нужны друзья, ведь так?

— Полагаю так. Вернись до пяти, хорошо? Я приготовлю ужин.

— Хорошо, — Пит улыбнулся и вышел за дверь, почти подпрыгивая от волнения из-за кольца. Он ненавидел то, что ему пришлось соврать Патрику, но это было необходимо. Патрик бы понял. Пит с трудом обращал на что-либо внимание пока ехал, и вся поездка казалось заняла секунды две. Пит практически снес двери и прыгал вверх и вниз, пока ожидал свой заказ.

И вот он.

— Маленькая, чёрная, вельветовая коробочка.

Пит медленно открыл ее и начал улыбаться всем своим лицом, когда увидел маленькое серебряное кольцо. Он не мог дождаться того момента, когда увидит его на руке Патрика. Это будет как зафиксированная метка, что Патрик принадлежит Питу. Что они вместе. Это то, чего Пит хотел.

Пит поблагодарил девушку и опустил коробочку в карман, почти вприпрыжку покинул магазин, сел в машину, пару раз от волнения нажал на клаксон, потому что кольцо уже было у него, и это реально. Он достал телефон и начал печатать все детали, которые у него было в голове. Свечи нежно освещают лицо Патрика, они медленно едят спагетти (потому что это единственное, что Пит мог приготовить). Они делят одну тарелку на двоих, так что они смогут воспроизвести тот момент из ‘Леди и Бродяги’ … Пит писал и писал и писал и писал в течении пятнадцати минут, даже то, во что он будет одет, и какой будет причёска, потому что ему надо, чтобы все было идеальным.

Он наконец поехал домой, барабаня большими пальцами по рулю. Он заставил себя успокоиться, пока заходил в дверь, чтобы не потревожить Патрика, и стёр гигантскую улыбку с лица, пока закрывал дверь.

— Привет, детка. Повеселился?

Пит рассмеялся.  
— Я забирал вещи из химчистки. Как думаешь насколько это весело?

Патрик рассмеялся тоже, целуя Пита в щеку.  
— Правда. Садись, ужин готов.

  
***

  
Пит бесился. Все шло не правильно. Патрик опаздывал с работы, Пит сжёг спагетти, а больше их не было, и у него не было времени идти в магазин, а фрикадельки либо сгорели тоже, либо были недоготовлены. Его волосы безжизненно свисали и все свечи, которые он купил, стлели на стол.

Так далеко от идеала.

Пит взял выходной на работе, сказав что заболел, прибирал дом и сделал его идеальным. Он накрыл стол скатертью, поставил свечи и это было великолепно. Еда готовилась и все шло хорошо, а потом он получил первый звонок от Патрика.

Патрику нужно было задержаться на полчаса, чтобы что-то закончить. С этого всё началось.

Пит держался спокойно. Он потушил свечи и попытался доготовить еду, пока ждал. Потом он получил второй звонок.

Ему нужно было остаться ещё на полчаса.

Пит продолжил ждать. И тут сгорела еда, потому что Пит сходил с ума так сильно, что забыл обращать на неё внимание. Он вывалил все в мусорку, но она так пахла, что пришлось идти выносить мусор, но на кухне все равно пахло, так что он воспользовался освежителем воздуха. Но потом на кухне стало чертовски жарко, потому что он не выключил плиту, и его рубашка пропиталась потом, а волосы висели, и он выглядел не достойным брака. Он даже не мог приготовить еду не спалив ее.

Пит решил раз Патрик ещё был в пути, он мог просто заказать пиццу, но… это не было очень романтично, не так ли? Он схватился руками за голову и громко зарычал от разочарования, что все проходит не так идеально. Он пробежал пальцами по волосам и посмотрел на свою одежду, с застоявшимися пятнами пота и мятую, потому что он ходил туда-сюда.

Он зашёл в спальню, расстегнул рубашку и удачно закинул ее в корзину для белья. Он снял туфли, чтобы снять брюки и тоже кинуть их в корзину для белья. В нижнем белье и носках, он подошёл к комоду, взял первую попавшуюся футболку и надел ее, после чего подошёл к шкафу за штанами. Пит надел скинни джинсы и прошёл в ванную, чтобы уложить волосы.

Пит прикусил губу, снова нанося гель, делая на голове нечто более интересное, чем было до этого. Не успешно. Он расчесал волосы и уложил их как обычно. Он немного отошёл и посмотрел в зеркало. Он мог сказать, что так он выглядел лучше, чем в официальном костюме. В любом случае.

Пит услышал, как открылась и закрылась входная дверь и громкий вздох Патрика. И тут Пит осознал, что коробочка с кольцом осталась на столе. Блять. Пит рванул по коридору и обнаружил потрёпанного Патрика, с опущенными плечами и зевающего.

— Детка! Ты дома! — Пит обнял Патрика и сфокусировал взгляд на коробочке.

— Да, извини, я задержался. Почему это пахнет как сгоревшие спагетти?

Пит рассмеялся, отстранился от Патрика и поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Я пытался приготовить спагетти, но сжёг их, вот почему. Я собираюсь заказать пиццу, согласен? — Пит начал доставать телефон из кармана, и забыл на момент о кольце, сосредоточившись на пицце и подбадривании Патрика.

— Да.

Пит пошёл обратно по коридору, пока звонил в доставку, покусывая большой палец решая, какой размер пиццы брать. После того как он закончил, он положил телефон обратно в карман и вернулся к Патрику и обнаружил его около стола.

Держащего коробочку.

И она была открыта.

Пит медленно подошёл к нему, кусая губу. Нервничая, он сел напротив Патрика, и начал смотреть на него, пытаясь понять реакцию.

— Кстати, выйдешь за меня? — Пит улыбнулся, нервно, испуганно и застенчиво.

Патрик немного открыл рот и снова его закрыл, смотря на кольцо.

— Слушай, я… я люблю тебя, Патрик. С тех пор как я стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять, что значат твои инициалы на моем запястье и твой голос… — Пит начал краснеть. — И что это в действительно значит для пятнадцатилетнего меня. Я любил тебя всегда. Я знаю, я проебывался, я проебывался много, извини меня за это. Я пытаюсь исправить все и… — Пит начал запинаться в словах, нервничая от того, что Патрик может сказать.

А затем Патрик просто поцеловал его. Это был целомудренный поцелуй, с сомкнутыми губами и Патрик продолжал делать эти чмокающие звуки и целовать его снова и снова и снова, шепча ‘да’ между поцелуями.

Пит взял коробочку из рук Патрика (и также взял левую руку Патрика). Он аккуратно вытащил кольцо и одел его на безымянный палец Патрика, улыбаясь, когда Патрик посмотрел на кольцо и поцеловал Пита снова.

Пит не думает, что это когда-либо надоест ему.

Они целовались ещё парочку минут, а потом доставили пиццу, так что они начали есть ее и целоваться между укусами.

И на этот раз, Пит чувствовал, что все будет хорошо.


End file.
